Learn To Let Someone In
by I am Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Severus was an abused child. Hermione's mom dies and her father turns abusive towards her. Can two very different people find solace in each other, or will neither ever learn to let someone in? Warning: OOC, AU, VIOLENCE, INCEST, RAPE
1. Welcome To My Life: Simple Plan

Severus Snape was angry. No, scratch that, Severus Snape was pissed _beyond_ pissed. What, the old coot, Dumbledore assumed that he, Severus, one of the hardest working men for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, couldn't handle his own fucking job? Damn Dumbledore to whatever hell that was sure to await himself. Gods, Albus was so manipulating! As if Severus even wanted an apprentice! Much less the "Princess of Gryffindor", Hermione Granger! What was wrong with Dumbledore? Has he finally gone off the deep end? At first, Dumbledore just requested that Severus choose an apprentice that was at top of his class; Severus refused. Then, Dumbledore demanded that Severus choose an apprentice that was at top of his class; Severus just laughed at the old man. Now, Dumbledore had made it a rule that all Head of Houses must have an apprentice from a different house. Everyone but him had a fucking apprentice; leave it to Severus to be the last one left to do something undesirable. Just like fucking childhood. Anyways, McGonagall decided that she wanted Draco Malfoy (HIS FUCKING GODSON!) to be her apprentice, Flitwick and Pomona teamed up and chose a student from the other house. Of course, leave the snarky Dungeon Bat to find a goddamn bleeding heart Gryffindor. The only one eligible was Hermione sodding Granger. Why, oh, why did this have to be this way? Why couldn't he just sit this out like the rest of the things Severus didn't want to do? After all, he was the one who practically came back from the dead after Nagini bit him… with the help of a certain bleeding heart Gryffindor… Hermione goddamn Granger. The one witch who perplexed him and annoyed him into oblivion… however, she was extremely bright and clever. She was almost sly enough to be one of his Slytherins… almost. Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his lank and greasy hair; he was going to ask the Granger girl to be his apprentice. Gods, help him.

* * *

><p>SSHG

Hermione was not having a great day. In fact, she wasn't even having a _good_ day. Hermione was having an abysmally awful day. First, her idiotic, bastard boyfriend-whom she caught _cheating_ on her with the slut, Lavender Brown- "forgot" their 1st year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend. And her "best friend", Harry Bloody Potter, sided with Ron! Even after Ronald claimed that it just "wasn't important enough". Sigh, at least she'd be able to go home in one week.

"Well, if it's not important enough, then maybe we should just break up!" She had screamed at him, and instantly, Ron's face turned bright red and he looked like he was about to hit her, but then, the bitch Lavender came waltzing in and Ron took her to his and Harry's rooms to do Merlin knows what! Anyways, since Hermione was Head Girl, she had her own Private Dormitory, which was right across the room of Draco Malfoy's. Surprisingly, he wasn't that bad; he stopped calling her Mudblood, so she and he became good friends. He was also a very good listener, too! In fact, they just had a talk and he didn't make fun of her or anything about her crying and bitching about Ronald, he just patted her back and said that everything would be okay. Now, most people thought that they were a couple, which made the both of them laugh whenever they heard something as stupid as that; Draco was as gay as the Fourth of July. There was no variation of it. He wasn't bi-curious, he wasn't a transvestite, he wasn't "experimenting", and he wasn't- Merlin forbid- straight. He was purely gay and so nice to her! In fact, he had comforted her when she told him in the beginning of the year that she had a teensy weensy little crush on their Potions Professor, and his godfather, Severus Snape. Yes, she, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Golden girl had a tiny crush on a man 20 years older than her. But, to be honest, ever since the war with Voldemort ended, he's never looked better. In fact he looked only 10 years her senior instead. With no warning, three owls came tapping at her window and she recognizes one of them to be Ron and Ginny's owl, but she's more interested in the other, black, dark-looking owl, and the cream-colored one, each patiently holding out its leg. Hermione went over and untied all three letters and read the one from Ron first.

* * *

><p>Dear 'Mione, Look, I onestlee dont understand why you are so angrey with me. I meen, Lavender bloddy well caime onto me! I just coudn't kontrole my perfektly normal maile urjes, and I think that you shoud forgiv me. Just owl me bak and I'll no that you trulee do love me after all.<p>

Sinserelly, you're love, Ron.

Hermione snorted in disgust. Even in their Seventh Year, Ronald was too stupid to spell anything right. What a joke! She shook her head and went to the other owl, giving it a treat.

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Granger: Dumbledore has informed me that I must have an apprentice that isn't in my own house, so I have come to realize that you happen to be the only one competent enough for the job. Write back to me, informing me if you will or not. If not, then a simple "no" will be fine. I don't need a lengthy description of why. If you do, then I need to meet with you tomorrow at 5 a.m. precisely and at 8 o'clock p.m. immediately after dinner. Also, you will need to come back to Hogwarts one month early if you do decide to accept. A train will be waiting for you at 8 o'clock in the morning. You'll recognize it.<p>

Thank you, Ms. Granger.

Severus Snape

* * *

><p>Hermione was overjoyed. This cancelled out anything that happened today! She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink and wrote back her answer. Of course she would! She was so happy; she needed to tell Draco about it! But later, right now, it was 9 at night and she was extremely tired. Maybe she would tell him in the morning. Hermione glanced at the last letter and opened it after checking for jinxes or what not. Many of the Death Eaters who haven't been caught by the Ministry could've tried to kill off the brains of the Golden Trio. Hermione wouldn't let that happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Hermione, I have written to you to inform you that your mother has passed away. She opened up one of your old "magic material boxes" and something she touched wrong and it killed her. I will pick you up at the Platform 9 ¾. Be prepared.<p>

Your father

* * *

><p>Hermione screamed and cried and dropped the note, burning it into ashes. She was nearly delirious with anger and fear and shame for her stupidity. Why did she leave all of her magical things around for her mother to find and do something? Now, her only mother is dead! Hermione collapsed on her bed and sobbed herself to sleep for the first time since the battle with Voldemort ended.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape heard a tapping at the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg. He opened it and saw Hermione's messily neat scrawl affirming her position as his new apprentice. He almost smiled in relief, but caught himself. Severus Snape did not smile. No matter whatever happened, Severus Snape knew that if he smiled, then he would be labeled weak just like his father always called him. He didn't want a reminder of what his father said or did to him. Tobias Snape was a full-out bastard. Severus knew from experience what sick, twisted things his father was capable of. No one should have to go through what he did as a child.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shh, honey, it isn't your fault! I swear that your father doesn't hate you. I mean, how could he? You're quite lovable." Draco was comforting Hermione as she sobbed in his arms in their Head BoyGirl Common Room. With each sob that Hermione cried out, it felt as if Draco's heart was being ripped out as well. Her mother wouldn't blame her death on her own daughter, would she? No, of course not! Now, with what her father said… 'Be Prepared'… that scared Draco witless. But, a father wouldn't try to hurt his own daughter? His own flesh and blood?

"Draco, it is my fault! My mum wouldn't have died if I hadn't have left out the goddamn magical box! It's not fair! My father has every right to blame me for the incident." Hermione was still sobbing in Draco's arms. Usually gay guys know how to deal with a crying girl, but he was clueless! 'What do I do, what do I do?' ran through Draco's mind as he whispered meaningless words in Hermione's ear.

"Hermione, dear, it's almost 4:30 in the morning. You need to get some sleep, okay?" All of a sudden, her eyes popped open.

"Draco, I need to get dressed! I have a meeting with Professor Snape today!"

"Honey, I'm sure it can wait-"Hermione cut him off.

"No! It cannot wait! I have to meet with him at 5 o'clock!" She was ripping off her shirt and pulling on a bra (she wasn't afraid to undress or shower in front of Draco, since he was gay) and buttoning up her white button down. Then, she pulled on her skirt and put on some boots.

"Hey, Hermione…" Draco began.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione was in a hurry, but Draco was her best friend other than Harry.

"Well, I kind of like this guy, but I'm not sure if he likes me back…" Draco was nervous, but he needed to tell Hermione; he trusted and loved her.

"Well, my baby is growing up! So, who is the lucky guy?" Hermione was ecstatic. Finally, Draco had a crush!

"Well, you know him…" Draco began.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"You're best friends with him…" Hermione was quiet for a second.

"Wait, you like Harry freaking Potter?" She screeched. Draco blushed. Maybe he shouldn't have told anyone…

"Well, yeah. Hey, can we talk about this some other time? I'm knackered and it's 4:50." He pointed out. Hermione was anxious.

"Right, well, I need to get going! See ya!"

"Yeah… See ya…" But she was already outside of the dorm.

* * *

><p>SSHG

Hermione was almost late, almost. She timidly knocked on her Professor's door.

"Enter," a voice she could barely hear spoke. Hermione slowly walked into her Potions Professor's classroom.

"Good morning, sir."

"Yes… sit down, Miss Granger… now." She did as he asked. Her professor of seven years silently closed his eyes and folded his hands and placed them on the bridge of his oversized nose. She didn't dare say a word unless spoken to by him; she knew better than almost anyone (except maybe Harry and Ron) that Professor Snape could blow up at you for anything, and he would, too. Finally, Snape said something. "I do hope you know that just because you are my apprentice, it does not mean that I'll be nice or even try to be nice to you. Now, since you've taken your N.E.W.T's, you have technically "graduated" and you aren't a student." Then, he said with a much quieter tone, "now, if only the rest of the dunderheads would do the same." Hermione took this as a compliment and softly grinned, despite the whole thing with her mum…. Hermione felt that she didn't even deserve to live anymore. Why shouldn't she be dead instead of her mum? After all, the war was over, Ron didn't want her, no guy wanted her… what was the point in living? What was the point in taking her mother's life instead of her own?

"Ms. Granger! What is so important that you haven't even bothered to listen to me?" His voice had steadily risen while he said the entire sentence. Hermione jumped in shock. She didn't even know that he had been talking to her!

"Erm… sorry sir, I was merely… preoccupied." She was blushing. 'Why am I blushing?' she thought. 'This is Professor Snape! He's the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons!' She gave herself a mental shake back to reality and stared at the ground, knowing that Snape was a great Legillemens and an excellent Occlumens; Hermione wouldn't stand a chance against him if he looked into her eyes.

"And with what, pray tell?" Snape narrowed his eyes. The girl was upset with something, but she wasn't telling him. Not that he cared about her, or anything. He just didn't want an apprentice that couldn't do as she was told; or if she was always "preoccupied", as she put it.

"I honestly don't see how that's any of your business! …sir." Snape just raised his right eyebrow as if questioning her, but said nothing.

"Perhaps not, Miss Granger… now, I need you to understand this in graphic detail. When you leave today, you will need to tell your parents that-"

"Parent," Hermione quickly interjected. He raised his eyebrow again.

"_Anyways_… you need to tell your _parent_ that you need to be brought back one month earlier. If you are even one day late, then you will be switched out for another Gryffindor." She nodded her head and fought back tears as she once again thought of her mother. Her dad was probably sick with anguish! And she was the reason for it…

"Yes sir," Hermione's voice cracked on sir and she once again lowered her head in shame.

"Miss Granger, are you _sure_ that there is nothing at _all_ going on with your family that has made you so upset? I can't have a distracted apprentice working for me." Hermione looked at him, contemplating whether or not she should tell him anything about the awful thing she did. What if he thought that she was a monster? What if he told Dumbledore? Then he'd take away her Head Girl badge and Snape would take back the offer on the apprenticeship! She couldn't let that happen!

"No sir, nothing too terrible has happened." Yes there has! Her life was crumbling around her in little pieces! Snape knew that the girl was lying to him, but why try to convince the wench to tell him anything if she wouldn't?

"Indeed. Then you may go, Miss Granger. Goodbye," Hermione got up and nearly ran out of the room. The trains were already boarding. How long was she in there?

* * *

><p>On the long ride to Platform 9 ¾, Hermione got her own compartment and sat alone, silently crying, but also put up a Silencing Charm so that in case she did start sobbing quite loudly, no one would have to know. It would not do well for Head Girl, Hermione Granger to be caught in the middle of a mental breakdown. Finally, she was there, and she took out her Hogwarts suitcase and walked out of the train. She soon found her father waiting for her. He didn't look happy. He didn't even look glad to see her. She cautiously walked up to him and he snatched her suitcase out of her hands and slammed it into the trunk of her family's Lincoln MKZ. He opened the door to the passenger's side, and she got in, flinching when her father slammed the door shut. The drive back to their three-story Victorian house took roughly two hours, which neither of them talked to each other on the way there.<p>

Three weeks passed. Only one more month and one week until Hermione could go back to Hogwarts. While she was with her father, he would push her into the walls "accidentally", or mention how her mother used to give him blow jobs in the kitchen while Hermione was gone, and "playfully" saying how she should keep the tradition rolling, only saying that he was "joking" when she said no. Hermione was scared; what had happened to the daddy that would sit her on his lap and read her stories? Where had he gone? It was the last week of January, and Hermione was reading in her room. She heard a lot of banging around in the house and rolled her eyes. Her father had come into the habit of drinking and pretending that he was some super strong, athletic superstar. All of a sudden, her door burst open, causing her to jump, and drop her book.

"Father, what are you doing in here?" Her father stumbled into the room and sat down on her bed beside her, making her more than a little uncomfortable.

"You know what, Hermione? I'm so sick of you and your constant arrogance. You need to learn your place," he slurs. Hermione had to strain to hear what he was saying, but nonetheless, she still heard him, and she was terrified.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Her father said nothing, but he raised his arm, and swung at her, hitting her on the cheek, the insignia ring that he always wore cutting and slashing her skin. He repeats the act again and again and again, but he doesn't stop, he won't stop until Hermione cried out in pain and submission. Eventually, she just let him beat her, not really caring what damage he inflicted onto her. Why does it matter? Since it was her fault that her mother is dead, then she deserved every hit, punch, and slap that she was getting from her father.

"You are _filth_. You are _scum_. You are nothing but dirt on the bottom of my shoes! _You_ killed your mother! _You_ are the one responsible for her death, you bitch! I hate you! I hate you! You deserve to be the one dead, not her! She should've mailed that damn box to you at Hogwarts and maybe you could've died instead of her!" Her father was practically spitting at her now, but Hermione didn't care. She was too far gone.


	2. Dear Agony: Breaking Benjamin

**Hey guys, I'm BACK! Now, if the previous chapter disturbed you, I'd tell you to stop reading everything marked as Angst/Hurt & Comfort. Now, this chapter is more graphic and disturbing, hence the reason it's rated M for MATURE! Okay, now, to tie up some loose ends from the previous chapter, yes, Severus's father, Tobias, beat and raped his mother until Severus stepped in and told him to stop, therefore causing his own father to turn the abuse on him. Now that Hermione's mother is dead, her father has picked up on alcoholism, and now he has taken out his rage and confusion on his only daughter, Hermione. Now, enjoy the story, and remember that I so DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, come out, come out, wherever you are." Hermione's father softly whispered, stumbling around with a kitchen knife in his hand; the one that her mother used to slice up tough meat. It was one that could easily slice her own skin, no matter how tough she was. She was in the closet, hiding, but able to see through the crack, praying that her father couldn't see or hear her staggered breathing. Hermione had never been so terrified in her entire life. Why would her father do this to her? All she had to do was hold out until next month and she'd be allowed to go back. How would she convince her father to allow her to go without yet another beating, though? Suddenly, the pantry door was yanked open, revealing her grinning father. She squeaked softly in surprise.<p>

"Found you, you little bitch!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her closet. Hermione went to reach for her wand, but felt nothing but air, and then realized that her father had taken it from her and locked it up in his safe.

"No, please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Hermione screamed, but received a hard punch to the face in return, causing her face to swing to the right.

"Shut up! You're being a bad girl, and when little girls are bad, they get punished!" She fell quiet, softly whimpering in pain and fear out of what her father was going to do to her. Then, he pulled her by her hair to the ground and kicked her stomach and gut. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink in four days; she was so hungry, that she was almost thankful for the new physical pain to take her mind away from her hunger and thirst. He continued to kick and beat her until she coughed up and enormous amount of blood and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Severus was irritated; he had to stay at Hogwarts and there were only two children from third year staying. They were Hufflepuffs; disgusting. Severus never liked the Hufflepuffs, they cried too much, they were far too nice, they weren't particularly smart, and they liked to whine too often. In fact, no one really likes that house anyways.<p>

"Oh, Severus, you're just the man I was looking for!" Snape's scowl got even deeper as he recognized Dumbledore's obnoxious voice.

"What do you want, you old coot?" He hissed. Dumbledore just smiled and put an arm around Severus's shoulders in a fatherly way; a way that his father never had.

"It turns out that we need the Gryffindor Head Girl here earlier than usual. I need to speak to her about something." Severus's eyes narrowed; there was something that Dumbledore wasn't telling him, but he'd find out what was going on soon. Dumbledore took out a crumbled up piece of parchment and handed it to Severus; he snatched it out of the old coot's hand and immediately apparated to the address. The house that he came to was very nice. In fact, this was just like the mansion/ houses that his mother lived in. The Prince Manor actually belonged to him now, since he was the only Prince left in the entire world. Anyways, he has work needed to be done; he needed to get Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I'm sorry! Please, please stop!" Hermione had never been in this much pain. Well, maybe with the Cruciatus Curse, but that was different; that wasn't really true physical pain. This was real, genuine pain. She'd only been cut up with a dagger by Bellatrix once, but that still didn't make her fear of knives and sharp objects leave her. Now, her own father had a knife to her arms, with dark blood staining the carpet flowing from her legs where he had already cut her. She was starting to feel dizzy, but she wouldn't let herself pass out, for she knew that her father would hurt her even worse and maybe even rape her; he's already done it. It happened the last time she blacked out. She woke up on the ground with blood and other… substances stained on the ground of the basement. Her clothes were in a torn pile beside her and her father was passed out on the couch upstairs, so she went up to her room, her sanctuary and put on some fresh clothes after taking a shower. It seemed as though she'd never get clean in her entire life, so she scrubbed and scrubbed until she felt herself bleeding from the rough rag that she was using. But… it felt good, somehow. It felt like that little bit of pain was taking her out of her personal hell that she was being forced to live in. So she took her light blue razor and started at her stomach and waist. Soon, the pain got too severe and she stopped, horrified at what she'd just done. She dried herself off and changed. Hermione promised herself that she'd never do that to herself again.<p>

Hermione's father kept a tight grip on his daughter's wrist as he continued to mutilate her creamy skin. Suddenly, he heard a uniformed knock on the door and he tossed an unconscious Hermione back on the ground and went to answer the door. He pulled the door back, revealing an extremely dark and tall-looking man. He didn't look very happy.

"What do you want?" Hermione's father demanded. The man looked inside and gasped at the sight of his former student lying on the ground, surrounded by her blood.

"Well, _sir_, I'm your daughter's former professor, and I've been given _strict_ orders to bring her back, and now I see why." Severus spat. He was sickened; Granger's father was the only one who could've done this, after all, he was the one covered in her blood as well as holding the bloody knife.

"Well, my daughter is fine, now if you'd just leave, I have unfinished business to tend to." Her father went to shut the door in Snape's face, but he blocked it with his foot.

"Well, Mister Granger, I'm afraid that that won't be happening." Then, a knife came swinging at his neck, but years of being a Death Eater gave him very good reflexes. Snape caught the knife by the handle and wrenched it out of Granger's father's hand and kicked him out of the way, walking over to Hermione, picking her up, and apparating to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hermione stirred, she was in a bed. It was very soft, but she didn't recognize the silk sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and gingerly sat up; she knew automatically that she was in Hogwarts, but she had no clue what room she was in. She heard someone next door fumbling with the door and she looked around for any kind of weapon to maim the assailant when her gaze fell on her wand. Her eyes widened in shock, but now weren't the right time to question safety. She grasped it and as soon as the door opened she fired a hex, not hitting the person, but she heard the person curse.<p>

"Fuck!" It said. The person sounded like her professor. Hermione lowered the wand and quietly peeked around the corner where Snape was clutching his wand, ready to aim at the attacker, but saw that it was Hermione and relaxed.

"Sorry professor," she lowered her eyes in shame, but he just brushed it off.

"It's fine, and there's no need to call me that, you are my apprentice, you may call me either Snape or Severus." She nodded and walked away from him, terrified that he was going to hit her for taking aim at him, but he just walked over to her, causing her to flinch and raise her arms protectively. Snape immediately stopped and whispered,

"What did he _do_ to you?" She didn't answer, but felt him gently poke into her mind, and look around, finding the memories, but didn't go through them until she said it was okay.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, father, please don't do this to me!" Severus saw Hermione's father continue to beat her and tried to force himself on her, but Hermione kneed him between the legs and got yet another punch to the face in return.<em>

"_You fucking, little bitch!" Her father screamed at her. Hermione flinched and tried to run away, but her father grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. Hermione screamed in pain as she felt her hair being pulled out by the roots. "What did I say about disobeying me?" She flinched again and her father yanked her to her knees and began forcing her to perform fellatio on him._

"NO!" Hermione screamed, and forced Severus out of her mind. They were both breathing hard and Snape stared at Hermione while trying to catch his breath.

"Why would he do that to you, Hermione? Why?" She didn't answer until he asked her again.

"I don't know! Maybe you should ask him!" She cried, but immediately quieted, knowing that no student had ever spoken to a professor like that, and even though she was no longer a student, it was still disrespecting a man twenty years her senior. But Snape didn't snap at her for losing her temper, he just gave her a sympathetic look and gave her a quick, but gentle hug. She was speechless.

"Don't ever mention that again." He said through his teeth tightly, and walked away. Hermione was shocked, but didn't say anything, just walked to her bed and passed out again.

* * *

><p>"Why on Earth would you hug her, you idiot? Now she'll be even more hateful towards you!" Severus Snape wasn't a man full of sentimental shit; he never gave hugs, and rarely ever tolerated them, but Hermione Granger was a different story. She had to go through what he did as a child. She knew what it felt like to be beaten, although he wished she never had to go through it, but everyone just feels like they can relate even when they can't. Why do humans have to feel like they can help when, in reality, they can't? Now, Hermione knew what it was like, but she probably would never want to talk about it; he never did. The one big thing he was grateful for, was that she wasn't raped, at least, he hoped not; she didn't let him see all of her memories, but he didn't blame her. But if her father did rape her, he'd go and tear him limb from limb. If a man has to rape his own daughter to get a release, then that's a sick and desperate man. Just like his father….<p>

* * *

><p><em>Severus was locked in the basement. He hadn't been fed in so long that he didn't care anymore. His mother was upstairs cooking dinner for his son of a bitch, Muggle father. Suddenly, the door to the basement opened, and his father came down the steps, carrying a large knife. Where he had gotten it, Severus had no clue.<em>

"_Get off of the floor, Snivels; you look like a fucking pussy." Severus got off of the ground as quickly as he could, but as usual, that wasn't fast enough, and his father took his arm and sliced it. Severus stayed quiet; he learned quite a while ago that if he made any sort of sound of pain, he'd get an even worse beating, so he stayed silent. He was already naked; 'easy accesses as his father put it. In seconds, it seemed, his father had his pants down and he grabbed Severus's hips and held him still while he shoved into his ass. Severus nearly cried out, but he silently sobbed, knowing that the more he cried, the longer it'd take for his father to be done with it. His father never was, though. It took him 10 more agonizingly slow-moving minutes for him to be done with it. He pulled up his own trousers and smacked Severus hard, but he was used to it._

"_You're my bitch, you're nothing else. I don't even see why Hogwarts even wanted you. You're NOTHING!" Severus let his tears fall as he ducked his head. When his father left, he casted a wordless Scourgify on his body; he had to master wandless and wordless magic at a very young age to be able to heal and clean his body and wounds. _

"_Why can't I just die?" He whispered to no one in particular. "Why can't I just escape?" No one answered him, of course._

* * *

><p>Severus felt a sharp pain in his chest as he remembered yet another repressed memory. It was all beginning to come back to him in small quantities. The first memory was of him watching his father kill his mother and blaming him in the process and then raping him. The next was of the first time he saw his father rape his mother and then take a beating for himself; knowing that he was protecting his mum. This was the third memory that was suppressed and brought back to the surface. This needed to stop now. It's getting out of hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was taking a shower. It turns out; this would be where she'd be staying during her apprenticeship with Snape. It was very luxurious and grand. She had tons of things in her bathroom that she could possibly need; endless supply of shampoo and conditioner, body wash, bath salts, bubble bath stuff, washcloths, fluffy towels, and a huge supply of razors and feminine products. In fact, now that she thought of it, she should've had her period about two weeks ago. She'd never been irregular, what if…. Her mind raced and she washed her body and stepped out of the shower, drying off and charming her hair dry. She conjured up a pregnancy test. Please don't say yes, please don't say yes… She peed on the tester and anxiously waited as the outcome said "+".<p> 


	3. The Last Night: Skillet

It seemed like nothing was left in the world to live for. After all, Ron never really cared much for her, only how many times Lavender Brown would allow him to shag her once a day. Harry was too caught up with Ginny. She wasn't even in love with him, she just wanted the money that being with Harry offered. Draco cared about her, but lately she hadn't been able to talk to him much because he was so head over heels in love with Harry. Snape seemed to care about her, but he was her professor! And even if he cared for her, there was no way that he'd ever like her the way she liked him. And now, to top everything shitty off in her life, she was fucking pregnant by none other than her father! Why should she continue living if there wasn't anything that she could ever want to look forward to in her life? Why shouldn't she just take a razor and slit her veins? It would make everything so much easier! Why couldn't she just be braver? If she really was the brave Gryffindor girl that everyone made her out to be, then she'd be able to do it once and for all. She'd be able to put a pistol to her temple and put a bullet in her brain. She'd be able to end her life and a rapist's child. She didn't want the child to grow up knowing that its father was its grandfather as well. After many arguments in her mind, Hermione decided that it would be easier to just slit her wrists and sink into her bathtub. It would be the most peaceful way to go.

* * *

><p>Severus was on his way back to his chambers to retire for the night. He was very tired; it was 11:00, after all. Yet, he had a bad feeling in his gut. He had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen to someone; particularly Hermione. But, he was probably just over exaggerating as usual. Right now, he needed to find something to eat. The probability of Hermione doing anything dangerous to her or others was very slim; she was probably asleep in her bed. That was where he should be. Not in her bed! His own bed… why was he even having these thoughts? Severus shook his head as if to clear it and walked the long journey down to the basement, getting colder and colder as he reached his destination. Thank gods for heating charms.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>You can do this, Hermione,'<em> she thought, as she filled the tub up to where the water would just be skimming the edge when she got in and splashed around some. The razor was ready; she had gone through Snape's alcohol stash, so she was pleasantly tipsy, but not drunk. She decided to leave her clothes on; after all, Severus would probably be the one to find her dead, and she didn't want Severus to see her naked, surrounded by her own blood.

Slowly, she took out the razor and removed the actual blade and held it at her wrists where her veins showed so clearly in the water, took a deep breath, and sliced her veins open. She gave a small shriek of surprise; she never knew how much it would hurt, and closed her eyes, falling back into the water that was slowly turning red with her life, her blood. Before she went unconscious, she heard and saw the bathroom door burst off its hinges, and an extremely nervous Snape running in and pulling her out of the water. He ran out and came back a split second later with blood replenishing potions, and quickly poured three down her throat, massaging her throat so that she could swallow the potion and quickly used his wand to close up her wound on her wrist. But, she had already lost too much blood, and she was feeling really dizzy. She didn't even feel any pain anymore, and she was really tired, perhaps she should take a little nap….

* * *

><p>"Hermione, wake up! Please don't leave me, please don't leave me," Severus Snape had only ever cried in the past twenty years when Lily died and when he went to his mother's grave fourteen years ago. This was the first time since then, and it was so foreign, but it felt so good just to let go and show emotion. He picked Hermione up and laid her down on his bed; he didn't trust her not to finish what she started as soon as she woke up. He settled down on the chair so that he'd know if Hermione woke up. He needed to know why she'd think that she had to end her life. Was he really that bad? Sure, he wasn't as fun as Black or Lupin ever was, but why would she want to end her life because she thought it was too much? Of course, she did feel trapped, but that wasn't a good enough reason for Snape. He wanted her to know that whatever happened, he'd always be there for her… as a teacher, of course. There would never be "anything more", and he'd never have her as a "girlfriend", only a "girl friend". Slowly, slowly Severus drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave her alone!" Severus knew he had to do anything that he could to save his mother from his father. She was almost dead from the beating as she laid there on the floor, face down, barely breathing. His father was walking towards him, now that he had distracted him from nearly raping his mother.<em>

"_You listen up, boy," he slammed Severus's head against the wall over and over again, but Severus just reminded himself that this was all for his mum's sake. But, with each punch that his father gave to him, Severus grew angrier and angrier. The last straw was when his father began to rip off Severus's clothes. With a bright flash of light, his father was thrown across the room, left unconscious. He quickly waked over to his mum and turned her over onto her back and gasped in shock. It was Hermione. She was dead._

* * *

><p>Severus let out a loud gasp and jumped up from the chair, thanking Merlin that he hadn't managed to wake Granger. What did that dream mean? That was how the nightmare usually started; his mother being beaten by his father, then him rescuing her, but then he would turn his mother over to get a look at her face, but then he always woke up. But this time, it was different. The one being beaten was Hermione. Did this mean that he had just a little bit of feeling for her? But- but she's a former student! You are sick, you old man, he told himself. Having feelings for a girl not even of legal age in the Muggle World… what is your problem? You are disgusting1 Even if she was a little bit older, that doesn't mean that you should still have any sort of "special feelings" for her! This is both morally and generally wrong. Severus shook his head. Having feelings for a girl 20 years his junior… there is seriously something wrong with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was stiff and sore, but her wrist really hurt. She slowly opened her eyes and her gaze landed on her dark, morbid potions professor; her savior. He was the only one who seemed to care what she felt like. He was the only one who seemed to not want her to die. But, what if that was all an act? What if Dumbledore ordered him to take care of her? Hermione felt her heart constrict painfully. Why was she so stupid? 'Of course he doesn't care about you, you twit!' she thought, fighting back tears that were already forming in her eyes. 'Why would a man as good-looking and powerful as Severus Snape want to be with a little girl in his eyes? Why would he be with a child? In his eyes, any relationship other than strictly teacher student or mentor/ mentee would be molestation. But, in her eyes, age was just a number that she didn't care about. So what if he was 37 and she was 17? Well, technically, she was 20, because of her rapid time turner use. In fact, most of the reasons that she went back in time for had no connection to Hogwarts. It was because she wanted to learn more about the Muggle studies that she could take, just in case Voldemort won and she had to go into hiding in the Muggle world. Now that the dark side had lost, she didn't have much of a use for her four PhD's, and she didn't know what to do with it, but still kept the knowledge in her head. It was good to know that she had more knowledge than most adults. But, she was pregnant. What was she going to do? Her father had raped her, and she was too stupid not to have used wandless and wordless magic to stop him! She really didn't deserve to live.

Now that Severus was out of the way, she could finish up what he had managed to stop her from carrying out; her perfectly planned suicide. But, she felt so guilty for some reason, but why? She felt that it wasn't right for her just to leave Severus, the only one who truly made her feel special, without even telling him that she felt happy around him, and that she wasn't killing herself because she didn't like being with him. She was only trying to do the best she could, couldn't he see how much she cared for him?

* * *

><p>Severus felt something placed on his chest and immediately jumped up, thinking it was an enemy, but it was only a piece of paper from Hermione. He picked it up and read it.<p>

_Dear Severus,_

_I never wanted it to come to this, but I just don't know what to do. It feels like I'm trapped, you know? The first time I saw you, it was my first year, and I was immediately interested in you, not romantically, of course, I was only eleven! But, I was so curious to know about you, because even though you emanated pure power, you still were one of those people who couldn't stand happiness because you never knew what it was like until it was taken away._

_I wanted so badly to help you, to make you feel happiness, but I had no idea how, so I did the only thing I could; I attempted to show you that not every child that walked into your room was a complete idiot. I strived to be the best, even though you always shot me down in the end. I never really cared that you seemed to hate my guts. I just wanted your acceptance._

_When I got into my third year, I started to develop a crush on you. I knew that I really liked you when you protected me and my friends from Lupin as a werewolf. I knew then that you really were human and that you were capable of any kind of feeling when you guarded mostly me and the rock behind us from Lupin. I never knew that I liked you until I had a dream about me and you. We were outside in some sort of meadow and we were eating strawberries covered in chocolate. Then, you got down on one knee and proposed to me and I said yes and kissed you. Then, when I woke up, I realized that my "crush" on you was more than a little school girl thing that every girl goes through. I knew that I kind of, well, loved you._

_In my fourth year, I only did all that I did to try and get you to notice me. Did it work? I hope so, because I think I saw you stare at me at the Yule Ball, and I was just so happy until Ron and I got into a huge fight. Remember when you went and gave him detention with Filch for disrespecting a woman? I felt so elated that you actually considered me a woman that I went back to my room and wrote in my journal how happy I was. Then, I went to sleep, hoping that I would be able to dream about you. I did. _

_In fifth year, I was really surprised that you didn't give away Harry. I knew that you were a Death Eater, but I just cared too much about you to reveal it to anyone. When you lied to Umbridge and said that you knew nothing about who Padfoot was and then you came to the Ministry of Magic as a Death Eater, and helped me when Dolohov sent the slashing hex at me, I was so desperately in love with you. Remember when I kissed your cheek when we were both in the hospital wing? You were there because you'd just gotten back from one of your Death Eater meetings and you had no new information that wouldn't give Dumbledore away too much and so he tortured you within an inch of your life. I was waiting for you at the gates. I always knew when you were being summoned. I knew because my arm began to feel as if it were boiling on the inside. So I waited for you until three o'clock in the morning. I was just about to give up and go back inside when I heard someone apparating into Hogwarts. I was shocked because I thought that no one was able to apparate into Hogwarts. I guess I was wrong. I used Levicorpus on you. I remember seeing the spell in your old Potions textbook. It took me a while to realize who exactly you were. Really, Severus, the 'Half-Blood Prince? For a Professor, you can seriously be dramatic! I also used quite a few of your spells. I even used your Sectumsemptra curse on Malfoy. I felt really bad when I saw you having to heal him, but he was trying to attack Dumbledore! I couldn't allow the fool to hurt him. In seventh year when Voldemort and his cronies attacked us, I was there when Nagini bit you. I sucked the venom out of your neck. It tasted disgusting, but addictive. It was kind of like Vodka, but sucking the venom out of your blood system wasn't going to save you. Luckily, I had a small bottle of Phoenix Tears saved up. I had to use up half the bottle to pour it over your wounds. Then, I put in a Bezoar into your mouth. I think that was what really saved you, apart from the Tears. I was so overjoyed when you awoke, that I kissed the top of your head. I don't know if you remember it, but now that you'll probably find me on or at the ground of the Astronomy Tower, I just needed you to know that's what happened, and that's how I feel about you. I know that you don't like me back; I'm not that much of a dreamer. I suppose I'll see you somewhere in the afterlife. Not soon, I hope._

_Hopefully, I'll never just be somebody that you used to know. _

_Love, Hermione_

Severus's hands were shaking when he got to the end of the letter. He threw it down, and ran outside, sprinting to the Astronomy Tower, praying that it wasn't already too late.

* * *

><p>Hermione was calmer than she had ever been in her entire life. Somehow, she knew that she was right for finally being able to do this. She didn't want to slit her wrists again; the person who would find her would be in for a terribly difficult clean up job if she did. She wanted her death to be as quick and easy as possible, so a potion or pill wouldn't be right. She also didn't want her death to be too painful, so jumping out of the Tower was out of the question as well. She always carried a Muggle gun with her, safety first, and decided to use that. Putting a bullet in her head would be so easy and convenient. Slowly, she lifted the gun to her head and began saying a recited prayer; one that she had known all her life.<p>

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Sitteth this day, our daily bread, and forgive us, our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is thy kingdom, the power, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." Hermione's index finger twitched, and she pulled the trigger. She collapsed to the floor, blood running down the side of her head, and closed her eyes, praying for forgiveness both from God and Merlin.

* * *

><p>Severus ran even faster as soon as he heard the gunshot. He found Hermione, his once student, his apprentice, his only savior, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Severus collapsed to his knees and wept for the only one who had ever loved him. Then, he swiftly picked her up in his arms and carried her to the Hospital Wing. Minerva was there, along with Poppy and Dumbledore. They all gasped with shock. Either with seeing Hermione covered in blood, or because Severus Snape was carrying her with such love, such care, or because he was showing emotion and actually crying. He wasn't really sure the reason.<p>

"Severus, what happened? Why is Hermione covered in blood?" Poppy nearly screeched, pulling Hermione out of Snape's arms and placing her on the bed, she pulled out her wand and muttered something and immediately something came up, looking suspiciously like a Muggle heartbeat measurer thing. Her heart wasn't beating, and Severus collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. If only he'd gotten there sooner…. Then, he took Hermione's already freezing cold hand and intertwined her fingers with his, and he kissed her fingers, one by one, holding her hand to his heart, not really caring who the hell saw him.

"Please, Hermione," he whispered. "Please, don't go yet. Please, wake up! Wake up! Hermione, please!" He was shouting and weeping at the same time, more fresh tears were flowing down his face, and he rose, picking up her body and cradled her body to his, softly rocking back and forth, sobbing as he did so. He didn't want for anybody to see him so weak, but he didn't really care at the time either. The three other adults had walked out of the room to give him privacy to cry and beg for the impossible to happen.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt dizzy, and everything was white and fuzzy around her. She heard a distant voice that she recognized, but couldn't place a finger on it. Suddenly a figure emerged. She had short, wavy hair and ivory skin with deep brown eyes and a heart-shaped mouth; Hermione's mother.<p>

"Mum!" She ran over to her dead mother and embraced her, crying as she did so.

"Sweetie, it's so good to see you again."

"Mum, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that those magic objects would kill you! I had no idea, I'm sorry!" Hermione was hysterical, but her mother's voice soothed her and she quieted.

"Hermione, honey, it is okay, you didn't know, and I didn't either. And what your father did to you was disgusting and unforgivable, and he will rot in Hell for it, but, you need to listen to me, carefully. Okay?" Hermione nodded her head, willing to do anything to please her mum.

"Yes, of course, anything for you, mum!"

"Okay, darling, I need you to go back to your world. It's not time for you to die yet, 'Mione. You aren't supposed to be here for a while, yet. Hermione, you need to go back." Hermione shook her head to decline. "Perhaps this will convince you to go back to where you truly belong." She waved her hand and before them, stood Professor Snape holding Hermione's dead body, telling her over and over again that he needed her, that he loved her, and that he wouldn't be without her; Hermione was shocked. She never knew that Severus Snape felt like that. Did he read her note that she placed on him? He must have. She suddenly yearned to be with him, to hold him. She wanted to touch him and kiss him and tell him that he wasn't alone; that someone loved him. She turned to her mum and said,

"Okay, I'm ready to go home." Her mother smiled and she felt like she was being lifted away and carried back to another dimension.

* * *

><p>Severus was still holding Hermione, softly shuddering in anguish and pain. Was it just him, or did he just feel her <em>move<em> inside of the cage that was his arms? He looked down, and saw that her hair was growing longer, and curlier. Hermione's hair colour was changing as well. Instead of the light brown that it's always been, it was darker, more mysterious. Severus pulled back to see what else had changed and noticed with a shock that Hermione looked older by three years, yet she still looked like the same beautiful little girl that he's always known. Was she alive? She seemed to be almost… breathing. Slowly, so slowly, her eyes fluttered and opened, revealing her deep chocolate brown eyes that took his breath away.

"Severus?" He jumped and gathered her closer to his chest, if that were even possible, and hugged her so tightly, showing her how relieved and in love her he was.

"You- you're alive? But, how?" Hermione snuggled closer to him and simply said, 'I don't know.'

"Poppy!" Severus shouted. All three of the older Professors and Nurse came running in, gaping at Hermione's change and the fact that a dead girl was alive.

"Severus, wha- what did you do?" Poppy whispered. The girl was beautiful, there was no mistaking that, but she was supposed to be dead!

"Poppy, I didn't do a thing. I was holding her, and- and she just came back to life!" Severus was nearly giddy with excitement; he finally had someone who cared about him that he cared for back! The impossible, the unthinkable was done and it was a fucking miracle. All three of the most respected and loved adults at Hogwarts stared at Hermione in wonder, after all, she did just come back to life as an older version of herself.

"Miss Granger, tell me exactly how this happened. Why are you at the age of at least twenty?" Dumbledore questioned. Hermione got up and sat on Severus's lap, and answered,

"Well, I used my time turner quite a bit in my third, fourth, and the end of fifth year. I used it far too much, and I knew that if Voldemort won, I'd need to go into hiding in the Muggle world, and get a job. So I went to quite a few colleges and got four PhD's. One in Philosophy, the second in Biophysics, the third in Genetics, and the fourth in Molecular Biology, I figured that it would come in handy, should the Dark Lord ever win, but he didn't and there wasn't a use for it anymore." Hermione shrugged and stared into Severus's onyx eyes, almost searching for disgust for her fascination of Muggle teachings, but all she found was love and interest, almost… admiration.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't be telling you this, but since you aren't a student, and you wouldn't go into an apprenticeship if you didn't want to go into the job for it, I'm retiring as Headmaster. Professor McGonagall is going to be retiring with me as well. We are going to live with each other and carry on throughout our lives. Now, Severus, here, will be the new Headmaster, but who'll be the new Potions Professor? Hermione that is where you'll come in, you will be the new Potions Mistress and teach all of the students. And since you are older by three years, you won't have any problem with gaining respect. I shall introduce you at the Feast for welcoming the students back to Hogwarts… unless there is a problem?" Hermione shook her head no and Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Well, Severus, you can either choose to stay where you are in living courters, or you can move into my Headquarters. It is your and Miss Granger's choice. Good day!" Dumbledore and Minerva left, but Poppy stayed, considering that the place was where she worked. Hermione wrapped her legs around Severus's waist and nuzzled her nose in his neck, smelling her personal heaven. Severus curled his arms around her arms and shoulders and lifted her up, carrying her to their now shared courters.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was my longest chapter I've EVER written! The next one will be Dumbledore announcing Hermione as new Potions Mistress… how will her friends react? You'll have to wait and see! - Victoria<strong>


	4. Behind The Scenes: Fransesca Batistelli

Life for Hermione and Severus was going pretty well. Sometimes Hermione fell into a depressed state, while other times, she was as happy as could be. Severus was happier and more content than he had ever been in his entire life. Today was the day all of the students would be at Hogwarts getting back from their break. The Head Boy, Draco, had been there for a month, as usual, and Hermione talked to him some. It turns out that Harry had broken up with Ginny because she said something about Lily Evans and Mudbloods. Well, Draco was more than happy to fill the spot of Harry's new lover. Hermione was happy for Draco, but you should have seen Draco's face when Hermione walked up to him. She looked like, well, Hermione Granger, just older. She was actually more beautiful, and as Draco put it, 'fuckable'. She laughed when he told her that if he were not gay, he would probably "do" her. Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

Finally, the feast was there, but Hermione was too nervous to eat beforehand, so she decided to pick out what she'd wear. She got out a tight-fitting, floor-length, burgundy robe made out of silk. Hermione decided to leave it open and took out a satin, gold camisole and a gold, shimmery skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to leave her hair down. For once in her life, Hermione felt sexy. She applied some dark gold kohl to her eyelids, light gold eyeliner, and examined herself once again. She decided that she would wear a pair of gold, satin stilettos. She hoped she looked as grownup as she thought and not a cheap whore. She casted a very strong disillusionment charm on herself and headed to the Feast where Dumbledore had just called for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to start off by saying how happy I am to have you back. Did you have a good break?" All the kids cheer. "That's very good to hear. Now, as many of you have already noticed, our Head Girl isn't here. I will be introducing your new Head Girl, Luna Lovegood!" All the kids clapped again. "Now, as most of you are wondering, Hermione Granger actually is here, just under a disillusionment charm. Now, before you cause too much of an uproar, I'll have you know that Professor McGonagall and I will be retiring today! We both would like to settle down and enjoy the rest of our lives. Former Professor of Potions, Severus Snape, will be taking over as Headmaster as of today. Give him a round of applause, please!" No one except for Slytherin clapped, but Severus was okay with that. He was just excited that he was Headmaster, hopefully for longer this time. "Now, I would like you all to know that Miss Granger will be the new Potions Mistress and I expect EVERYONE to treat her with respect. Miss Granger has four PhD's, and is more than qualified for the job. Miss Granger, release the charm, please." Hermione did as told and many of the students gawked at her in shock. Suddenly, Ron was at the front in her face yelling at her.

"What the hell, Hermione? Just because you're bloody brilliant doesn't mean that you can be our professor! You're only seventeen!" Severus saw red for a second and walked over to Ronald, placed a hand on his shoulder, and yanked him away from Hermione, who was almost in tears. Severus cast a voice enhancing charm.

"For all of your information, Hermione Granger is NOT in fact seventeen, but twenty years old, thanks to her third, fourth, and fifth year. There will be no questions asked of her, nor of any professor. Thank you, and enjoy your feast." Severus pushed Ronald over to the Gryffindor table, offered his hand to Hermione, which she took, and led her to the professor's table. Severus sat where he usually did, because this was Dumbledore's last night, and although Severus hated him, he respected that. However, he did force Trelawney to move away from him to her rightful place instead of with him and sat Hermione down. Trelawney pouted for a while, but then turned her interest to another male of the staff. Hermione, being bored with watching everyone converse, thought back to why she killed herself and remembered the baby; the rape. Should she tell Severus? Would he hate her for it? What would he say to her? Oh, my god, Severus would hate her for the baby! It was all her fault! Well, go ahead and tell him, Hermione! She leant closer to him and got his attention, pulling him towards her so she could easily whisper in his ear what she needed to say.

"Severus, I need to tell you something, but… you have to promise that you won't hate me." Hermione stared into Severus's eyes. He nodded his assent. "Okay, I-I think that my f-father go-got me p-pr-pregnant," his eyes widened, filled with rage, he took a few deep breaths and he got up from the table, taking Hermione with him, Severus nearly sprinting to their courters, while Hermione was being dragged along, with the students gawking at them. When they got there, he cast a spell on her stomach and sighed with relief when it glowed red.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, not sure, if he sighed in relief because he wanted her to have to deal with the child on her own, or if she was not pregnant.

"Well, this can be either good news or bad news. Hermione, when you tried to kill yourself the first time, and when you actually died, your… child didn't make it." Hermione was silent for a while. After all, it was her child, too. Even though she was relieved that she wasn't going to be a mother, she was a bit disappointed that a child of her blood didn't make it.

"Well, I guess I'm happy that I'm not pregnant, but I'm also kind of sad that I lost the child. Can you tell me what its gender was?" Severus nodded and rechecked her stomach.

"It was a boy, Hermione. I'm so sorry," Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, and her legs around his waist. "Hermione, because of how brutal the… rape… was, it may be very difficult for you to ever conceive again; even with a healer." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and one flowed down her right cheek. Severus took his index finger and caught it on the pad of his finger. He picked her up and sat down on his bed, playing with her hair, sitting with her in a comfortable silence.

"So, I'll never be able to conceive a child? I'll never be able to have a child with my blood in it?" Severus sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, forming a cage with his limbs, making sure that she felt protected by him, but not too constricted.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, but… yes, it would be very difficult, and almost a miracle if you did get pregnant." She just nodded her head and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent of Sandalwood and Parchment.

"Severus, what do you think all of my future students will think of me?" Severus took a deep breath and let it all out.

"To be honest, I think that many will be jealous, and try to bring you down by either insulting you because of your age, or bloodline, or even by flat-out telling you some of the rudest things. Moreover, Hermione, if they do that, you just take points off their house, give them detention, and keep your head held high. Then they'll realize that they can't talk to you like that anymore. They'll realize that they don't hurt your pride when they attempt to bring you down."

Hermione nodded and got up, pulled out a burnt orange, satin camisole and a pair of black, satin boxer shorts. She pulled out a pair of black underwear and headed for her shower, unceremoniously dumping her clothes on the floor and turning on the shower, waiting for it to warm up as she stripped off her clothes and stilettos. Finally, the water was as hot as she could bear, and Hermione stepped in, getting her hair wet and pouring some strawberry-scented shampoo into her hand and ran her fingers through her curls, making sure to clean her hair well. She then reached for a bottle of smoothing shampoo; it wouldn't straighten her hair, but it would make her curls soft and touchable. She quickly poured some in her hair and waited for five minutes and washed it all out, grabbing a washcloth and spreading Ivory soap all along her arms and back and legs and stomach, ending at her face. She rinsed herself off, and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying herself off. She changed into her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom, emitting a huge cloud of steam rolling like waves out of the bathroom. She placed her dirty clothes in her room and with a wave of her wand, they were clean. She walked over to Severus, who was gawking at her, and sat herself on his lap.

"You should probably close your mouth; you could catch flies." Hermione giggled as Severus snapped his mouth shut, and very lightly ran his fingers up and down her sides, making her squirm.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Surely, our new Potions Mistress isn't ticklish, is she?" Hermione kept her lips closely pressed together, not answering, which obviously meant that she was. Severus dug his fingers into her ribs, light enough not to cause her pain, but heavy enough to make her squirm and squeal.

"Severus, stop! Sevvy, stop!" Severus paused.

"What did you just call me?" His voice was terrifyingly calm, but as Muggles say, 'always calm before the storm'. Hermione gave him a cheeky grin, although she was quite nervous on the inside.

"I called you Sevvy! Don't you just love it?" She exclaimed, mockingly excited. Severus picked her up off the couch and dropped her on their bed that they'd be sharing with each other tonight, and began mercilessly tickling her again. She screeched in surprise and tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he was so much stronger than she was, that it was impossible to try to get out, so she just did the most distracting thing possible; she kissed him. Immediately, he stilled in shock. He loved the feeling of her full lips pressed so gently against his thin, yet soft mouth. His arms slowly slid around her waist and brought her just a bit closer to him, if that were physically possible. Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, gasping in surprise and pulling away when she felt his not-so-subtle erection. It reminded her toomuch of her- her father….

"Severus, I-I'm so sorry, I just- I just. I'm just not ready for… for that. I-I," Severus, placed his left index finger against Hermione's lips to keep her from babbling any longer than needed.

"Hermione, its fine. I shouldn't have pushed you beyond what you were ready, I just, it was- was, err, instinct. I- I couldn't help it, I suppose," Severus looked beyond embarrassed from his now- limping hard-on. Hermione nearly giggled, but that really would have ruined the moment.

"No, it wasn't your fault, I was practically assaulting you, and you simply reacted the way anyone would. Severus, I know that I'll be ready one day, but I just- I just can't now. Severus, I'm so sorry, I-I-"

"Shh, it's okay, it's fine, and don't you dare try and blame this on yourself, you weren't doing anything wrong. After the things that your father did to you, I see exactly where you're coming from." Hermione was still crying, but there was something in the way he said those sentences… almost like a sorrow. A voice of experience; was Severus abused like her? On the other hand, was she just imagining things as usual? If he happened to face abuse as a child, why wouldn't he have told her? Well, she had to try to see it from his perspective, too. Severus Snape was very stubborn and seemed to be emotionless, terrified that if he showed the wrong person his feelings, they would demean him for it. Would he be angry if she asked him such a blunt question? Well, there was really only one way to find out….

"Sev, were there times when your father or mum… mistreated you?" She inwardly cringed at how stupid she must sound, because Severus tensed up a great deal.

"Hermione, there were millions of times when every child mistreated me; Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, Dumbledore, and yes, even my father." Severus's mind was racing. What did he do to make her suspect anything? Inside he was a mess, but on the outside, he forced himself to remain calm.

"Severus, I meant, did your father ever… you know, like, abuse you?" He cringed and figured why not tell her? She'd find out anyways either from Dumbledore, or because she'd hear or see one of his nightmares take place.

"Hermione, I trust that if I tell you this one large secret, then I won't be hearing from every goddamn teacher how fucking sorry they are? If I tell you this, then I trust that you'd never tell another soul. The only people who know even the slightest bit is Dumbledore, for he's the one who got me out, Poppy, because every time we'd come back from break, she'd have to give me back my nutrition and get rid of my scars, and McGonagall, because Dumbledore thought it'd "be right" to tell her. So yes, Hermione, I used to face abuse everyday, and it was because of my dunderhead father, who happened to become quite cruel when drunk, which he was every night.

My mother tried her best to keep him away from her and me, but even though she was a witch, she somehow still loved Tobias and didn't want to hurt him. She put up with his beatings, his rapes, until she was nearly dead. That was when I interfered. I told him that it was immature for him to be raping and beating on a woman who was nearly dead. He laughed and hit me repeatedly with his fist. It was that night when he raped me. He seemed to enjoy taking away his twelve-year-old son's innocence, while his mother watched in agony, praying for her husband to stop. My father was a sick man; almost as disgusting as your father is, Hermione. There, you've now heard my story, I want to hear yours."

Hermione gulped, she wasn't sure if Severus would hate her, or even like her anymore. After all, she was "used goods".

"Well, first, I was sitting in my room and three owls came to my door, and the first I recognized it as Pig, Ginny and Ron's owl. It just asked me to forgive him for cheating on me with that skank, Lavender Brown. The second one that I opened was from you; it was the one asking me to be your apprentice. The last one was from my father, and he told me that I should be prepared because one of my 'magic boxes' killed my mum. I had stored them in my room, but she'd gotten into them, and he was coming to pick me up at Platform 9 3/4 I started crying and I made the letter burst into flames, and Draco, who found me on the ground, just kind of comforted me. We were up until four-thirty, and I remembered that I had a meeting with you. So I got that out of the way, and when I returned to my father, he didn't seem happy to see me.

After three weeks of living with him, he'd push me into the walls, saying that it was an accident, or he'd tell me that my mum used to suck him off in the kitchen, and insinuate that I should do the same. Then, one day, he cut me up really badly, and I blacked out. When I woke back up, I was on the ground, there was blood, and other shit all over my thighs and legs. It didn't take a doctor to figure out that my father raped me while I was unconscious. He did it another time, too, but I can't remember it, I just remember waking up to it. That one time when you were coming to my house to get me back to Hogwarts, he was going to-to rape me again, but I would be conscious this time. Then, you came and you were the one to save me, and I will forever be in your debt, Severus Snape." Severus was astonished. He was the one to save her from her very first conscious rape. Not that an unconscious rape was tons better, but he wished his father gave him the joy of being knocked out while he was 'satisfying himself'. Bastard, thy name is Tobias.

"Hermione, I think that you would've been able to defend yourself. You are brilliant and strong. And, you've already rescued me with your friendship; there is no need for you to be in my debt." Hermione felt a bit putout when Severus said friendship, but, it could be worse, he could've said that whatever this was, it didn't mean anything to him.

"Well, Severus, I'm flattered that you think so, but still, I'm thankful for your companionship." Severus's shoulders drooped shortly when she merely said 'companionship'. You stupid git, of course she wouldn't want a relationship with you! You're the Greasy Git of the Dungeons! You're the man that tortured her for seven years by publicly embarrassing her all the time! No wonder she doesn't want anything more than friendship!

You see, Severus Snape really was the Slytherin that the Sorting Hat claimed he was. He only said 'friendship' because he wanted to see if Hermione would ever correct him, but she didn't; she merely agreed with him. Even if they'd kissed, it obviously meant nothing to her. He was just another object to play around with and discard when something better came her way. She was just like Lily, in a sense. She would lead him on and allow him to fall in love with her before a nice bloke came along, and she'd forget all about him. Just like Lily. Severus Snape learned the hard way to never to let it get that far. Not again. His heart couldn't take another split down the middle as it did roughly twenty years ago. Not again.

**Wow, how sad, right? Well, I guess you'll have to come back next chapter and see if they work anything out! (Reviews might help me speed things along, too!) **


	5. I Bleed: Outcast Youth youtube

Life at Hogwarts was abnormally quiet. Sometimes Severus would yell at Neville, and Hermione would defend him, saying that Neville just wasn't paying attention, and that he shouldn't yell at a student. Snape would glare or yell at her, and Harry and Draco would usually come to her defense, saying that he should not yell at a woman. Severus would sneer at them, but inside, he'd be dying to kiss Hermione, to tell her how much he was in love with her, even if she didn't love him back. Hermione just gave them a gracious smile, but secretly, she was screaming in anguish. Why couldn't he hear her silent screams? Decipher what she hides! For now, she'd given up on those to confide. Severus Snape had been her rock, but now he was more distant and cold than he'd ever been. What had she done to make him so angry with her? She'd already tried approaching him to ask him, but he merely shrugged his shoulders and walked into his room, telling her on the way to his room that he was moving into Dumbledore's old courters. Hermione spent the rest of the night crying. There was too much pressure rising in her small form that she needed to find some sort of way to get rid of it. Then, she remembered how freeing it felt to slice her wrists slowly, to drag the blade across her pale, clammy skin. She remembered how great she felt when she could sink off into a different world and just be content there. As long as she didn't cut herself too much, she'd be okay, and as long as she could get away from her current life of pain and sadness, she'd be fine.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat on his new bed. Dumbledore took his with him, but Severus had broken his old one after he'd gotten drunk and tore the headboard off his old bed. He couldn't help but feel heartbroken that he'd gotten his small amount of happiness to have it torn- no, ripped away from him in the end. He would've treated Hermione right; he would've taken her to the Prince Estate and then he would've proposed. They would've had a fairytale wedding and then, he would've made love to her, and maybe she would've somehow gotten pregnant with a little girl who had his eyes and Hermione's physical facial features and his personality. Her name would be Sylvia Eileen Snape. He'd give her the best life ever! Severus loved her! Why did she not want him? Yet, why didn't he answer her when she asked him why he was acting this way? Well, as if she didn't know! As if she did not know that, she was merely stringing him along! Did she not know the anguish that she caused him every bloody day? Everyday, he wanted to take her into his arms and hug her, touch her curly, brown locks and hold her so tightly against his chest that she would never escape his grasp, so that she'd never leave him, taking the last remnants of his heart with her. Severus sat down at his grand piano that he decided to take with him, stretching his long, graceful fingers, and gently placed them on the white keys. He still remembered Beethoven's Pathetique Second Movement. So beautiful, yet depressingly pensive. Severus closed his eyes and allowed the music to take him away from his life, from everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione lay in her bed, allowing the tears to silently flow down her cheeks and into the crevices of her mouth; it tasted of bitterness and salt; something she was quite accustomed to; her blood covered the silk sheets, dripping from her wrists and arms. She never meant for something like this to happen. In fact, her mum had sat her down when she was fourteen and had a long talk with her about cutting and Hermione promised she would never do it, but here she went, breaking a large promise to her only relative that she loved. There used to be her father, but now that he has shown his true colors, there was only her mum whom she loved. Why did she ever decide to do this? It was never supposed to be this way! Why was she so stupid? I suppose she deserved it, after all, she was stupid enough to believe that a grown man could actually love her long enough for a relationship to bloom. Hermione never really felt like she "fit in" so to speak. Being with Severus made her feel vulnerable; however, it felt all right. However, everything was wrong now. How would she find love if her feelings were so mixed up? Perhaps she should go talk to Severus; perhaps she should patch things up. Hermione shook her head, just how was she so stupid? It was obvious that Severus did not love her anymore, and she should just get over it right now, but in reality, she couldn't. Why couldn't she just get over it like a regular person? Everything would be so much easier if she did, but she was constantly pining for him, if not in her mind while awake, then in her dreams. She just couldn't deal with the emotional turmoil she was being forced to deal with right now. Hermione's head swirled to her window when she saw a familiar owl fly to her sitting area on her floor. She stared at the letter and slowly picked it up, checking it thoroughly for jinxes, curses, and hexes; she found none. She opened the letter and her heart nearly dropped when she read its contents.<p>

_Dear bitch, _

_I should've known you'd have one of your goddamn pimps over at my house in seconds, claiming I was "mistreating" you! You are nothing but a filthy slut! I'm surprised that your mother even wanted to keep you! I know that I sure didn't! I only fucked her because she was a willing bitch, not because I loved her! Then, I had the misfortune of getting her pregnant, and now I had to deal with you for 17 fucking years! Why I didn't toss you off of the balcony of your bedroom the night we first brought you home, I'll never know. I can't believe I put up with your insolence for so long, but soon, you'll be mine again, and I'll finally be able to teach you how to act like what you are; a slag, a whore, a bitch. The only thing that you'll ever be useful for is a quick shag. I've never loved you, and it's sad that you'd ever think something like that. Every teacher you had always claimed how damned "bright" you were, when, in reality, you were just extremely good at memorizing a bunch of shit! I always knew that you were a freak, and when you got that stupid letter from Hogwarts, you really were a mutant, a fiend! I only wished that I had disposed of you sooner, you fucking slut! I shall be picking you up from Platform 9 ¾ soon, and you'd better be there, you bitch._

_Your father._

Hermione dropped the letter and blinked back tears as moisture filled her eyes. How had her father known that she'd gone back to Hogwarts? Whose owl had he gotten ahold of? Why does he continue to torture her even in her one place of refuge? Why couldn't he see that she was happy? She was finally beginning to get over it all! Hermione tossed her head back and screamed in anguish, crying at the ceiling in despair. There truly was no way out.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting at his piano still, after playing the few songs he still remembered that weren't annoyingly happy. He sat and stared at the wall, and his thoughts drifted towards Hermione. How was she doing? Not that he cared, though. Yep, he was totally over her... He didn't carry any sort of feeling for her in his heart…<p>

Severus sighed. Even he, the greatest liar in the world, couldn't lie to himself. He was still in love with Hermione, and there was no denying it. Why couldn't she see what she did to him every day? When she brushed ever so subtly against his shoulder while leaving the Great Hall as he was entering, when she stared into his onyx eyes, her chest heaving in anger, her eyes bright with passion and heat, her skin flushed and covered in a light sheen. She was the image of perfection, but the sad thing was, she didn't realize it. Hermione was always undeniably pretty, even with buck teeth and bushy hair. When she tamed her hair and got her teeth fixed in her fourth year, it just added onto the beauty and charm she always had. Now that she had matured into a twenty-year-old, and was of age, Severus was nearly dying for her, but she was only using him… right? Of course she was, you dunderhead! That's all young women ever do. But Hermione isn't just a young women, though, Severus argued with himself. She was a very level-headed young lady with her mind set to what she wanted, and if that wasn't him, then she would have never pursued him in the first place.

But, what if she had it set to her mind that she was going to win your heart and then take it all away just because she could? No, Hermione would never do that! Well then, why did you push her away so rudely? I didn't! Yes, Severus, you actually did….

SHUT UP! Severus sank down on the floor and buried his head in his hands. What had he done? He needed to apologies to Hermione, immediately. He got up from where he was sitting and nearly ran out of his rooms, sprinting down the stairs, and into the Slytherin part of Hogwarts; the dungeons. He nearly knocked down some silly little seventh year chit emerging from one of the Slytherin male rooms, wiping her mouth of something suspiciously white and sticky; ewe.

"Miss Brown, detention with Filch tonight. And try not to suck him off, too." She blushed a crimson red and hurried out of the dungeons. Snape darted to Hermione's courters and barged in, finding her on the ground, shuddering and crying, holding her knees to her chest.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Hermione, you need to sit up," Severus gently helped Hermione to her feet. His gaze shifted to a piece of parchment by his foot. He knelt down to pick it up and read it, but Hermione's small hand stopped him.

"No! Don't read that!" She couldn't have Severus knowing about her father; it was far too embarrassing. He simply cocked and eyebrow at her and read it anyways. His facial expression got angrier and angrier until she thought he was going to explode, but he didn't. He just made the letter burst into flames with a quick Incedio; he didn't even need a wand! Severus turned to Hermione, who was watching his every move, and soothingly placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly pulling her closer to him without her flinching in fear, and holding her close to him, rocking them both back and forth, back and forth.

"Hermione, he'll never hurt you again, I'll make sure of that. He won't be getting into Hogwarts, and you _will not_ be going to Platform 9 ¾ to meet that bastard. You shall stay here with me and he won't be able to get in, considering the fact that Hogwarts won't let anyone in with malicious intent. I just learned how to cast the spell." Hermione gathered all of her courage Gryffindor was so famously known for, and stared Severus straight in the eyes.

"Why did you ignore me?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with hurt and shame that Severus might not want her anymore because he didn't want 'used goods'.

"Honestly Hermione, I was too afraid to admit to myself what this was. I didn't think you'd want to be with a man twenty years older than you because you have so many others to choose from, and I figured that since you said, 'companionship', that meant you only prepared to be friends with me and nothing else. I only said friendship because I needed to know what you said or felt, but I believed that you were fine with this being purely friend-based. I'm sorry for interpreting what you said the wrong way, it's just that…." Hermione leaned in to Severus's arms and gently pressed a kiss to his mouth, slowly moving her lips against his, keeping it gentle and slow-moving, making sure that nothing got out of hand before they were ready, which would definitely take a while for anything like that could happen.

"Severus, I, why didn't you correct me? Why didn't you tell me that you liked me?" Hermione asked, feeling very confused with Severus's actions.

"Well, first off, Hermione, I don't like you, I love you. Second, I baited you to see if you would take it and correct me, or just go with it. I didn't tell you, because I figured you'd laugh in my face, and I can't allow my heart to deal with that a second time. I only wanted you to tell me first, because, in all honesty, I was afraid. I was afraid of what you'd say to me if I told you how I felt. I may be made out to be a very courageous man, but when it comes to love, I'm a coward. Hermione, if you truly would like to try for a relationship, then I would be honored, but if you don't, witch, then please, please, please tell me now!" Severus was nearly on bended knee, pleading with Hermione to tell him yes, waiting for her answer. He was nearly shaking with fear that she'd reject him just like Lily did twenty- two years ago, but Hermione didn't. She bent down and sat on the floor with him, embraced him in a hug, and not one of those, I'm going to miss you, hugs. It was a, I'm never going to let you go, hug, and Severus enjoyed every second of it. She pulled back.

"As long as you want it, Severus. I won't pressure you into anything, but I would like a relationship with you!" Severus picked her up in his arms and held her tightly to him, promising to never let her go. For once, everything in his life was perfect. Well, almost everything. There were two things that he needed to take care of; the youngest Weasley boy, and Hermione's bastard of a father.

Hermione's heart nearly burst with joy when Severus said yes. However, school was nearly out, and what would happen when she didn't show up? Would he find someone else and torture them? No, he probably wouldn't, she thought, shaking her head, as if to take the thought out of her mind. She was still going to stay at Hogwarts, though. There was no way she'd go back to that Hell house and live through that torture. For all her father had done to her, he deserved to die a horribly painful death, but Hermione just couldn't bear to kill anyone else; war had forced that already. She had lived through crucios, dodged Avada Kedavras, murdered others for her own safety, and she couldn't go back to living like that. Perhaps one day, she could finish him off, or she could just forgive him, but Hermione didn't think she'd ever be able to do that. For now, though, she was going to spend as much time with Severus as possible. After all, they were 'in a relationship'. She softly smiled to herself. Perhaps life was beginning to get better for her. They were really in love and he wasn't going to be like her father. He certainly didn't seem to be like that… then again, neither did her father; until he raped her. Oh well, Severus was different; he loved her. And she was quite sure she loved him as well.


	6. Wake Me Up Inside: Evenescence

**Hey guys, I'm sosososo sorry that I have been slacking on my updates, so I'm gonna make this chapter kinda long for you guys! By the way, there will be a rape scene in this one, so DO NOT flame me for it, because I warned you!**

Ron walked down the halls, nearly shaking with anger. Today, Hermione had taken off 50 points! 50! Now, he needed to go and find Lavender for a quick shag before dinner. She'd probably be up to it. She always is.

"Hey, Lavender!" Ron cupped his hands to his mouth, shouting his girlfriend's name. She quickly turned around, her expression darkening. The truth is, she didn't want to see or talk to Ron. She heard that he had shagged Susan Bones last night and had a threesome with the Patil twins the night before. She was so hurt by his actions that she didn't even confront him about it. He told her that he was going to propose to her as soon as they got out of Hogwarts and they'd be happily married to each other, and maybe a few children would come into the picture, but now all of that was ruined because of him thinking with his dick, not his brain. She was going to break up with him and then she'd live on her own. She would meet a wizard who loved her for who she is, not for how good the sex is.

"What do you want, Ronald?" He slowed his stride towards her momentarily, but didn't fully come to a stop.

"Well, there's about two hours until dinner, and I was wondering if you'd like me to take you away from this existence for a little while, if you know what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, but she just ignored him, and kept walking. "Baby, wait up! What's wrong?" Lavender abruptly stopped and spun towards him.

"You know what's wrong, Ronald! You've been bloody cheating on me and I just stayed there and allowed it! You're scum, and I never want to be around you ever again!" Ron's eyes narrowed in disbelief. How had Lavender found out about his conquests?

"Honey, you got it all wrong…" he tried to placate her, but she wasn't falling for it.

"No, YOU got it all wrong! First you cheat on me with that bitch Susan Bones, and that's not all! Then you have to have a bloody threesome with Parvati and Padma! You knew that they were my best friends, and you still shagged them!" Ron was about to respond, but someone else's voice interrupted them.

"Mister Weasley, I do believe detention is in order for polluting Hogwarts's halls with your disgustingly whiny voice." The smooth baritone of Severus Snape infiltrated Lavender and Ron's conversation, causing them to shut up pretty quickly.

"That wasn't me! It was-"

"Don't even try, Ronald. Detention with Severus tonight at eight o'clock," Hermione came up from behind Severus and she crossed her arms.

"Wow, 'Mione, so you and Snape are on first-name basis now? That must be because you're fucking him, though…." Hermione saw red for a second and nearly attacked Ron, but didn't want to get fired, so she merely gritted her teeth and said, "Another weeks detention with _Professor_ Snape, as you seem to forget that you aren't a teacher here, and may not call any member of the faculty by their last, first, or nicknames." With that, Hermione disappeared with a quick flourish of her robes. Severus was left with an extremely upset ginger and his smirking self. He gave Ronald and impervious look, smirked, and walked away.

"Overgrown bat," Snape turned around and murmured,

"Detention until the end of the school year, Mister Weasley. With me." Severus snarled at the cowering red-head. Then, he walked off to talk to Hermione. They had some planning to do.

"Okay, so, I was thinking that it would be an even better detention if you were there, too. Weasley wouldn't be able to stand the thought of you and I in the same room!" Hermione clapped her hands in excitement.

"Severus, that's perfect! What would he have to do for detention, though?" She tapped her foot while trying to think of something while Severus just waited for her to say something, beginning to grow impatient.

"Well?" He prompted. She sat on his lap, just to irritate him, and continued thinking more, even though she already had her plan. That continued for another 2 minutes before Severus got tired of it. He grabbed her waist and spun her around to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, softly pushing his tongue against her lips, begging entrance. She complied and he began kissing her deeply until she was nearly screaming for more, when he pulled away.

"What the hell, Severus?" She inquired him quite breathlessly. He merely shrugged and said,

"Tell me what you were thinking of for detention, and maybe we'll continue." Hermione let out a groan of frustration and pulled her fingers through her curly hair.

"Fine! I was going to say that you could be helping me grade papers since I've never had to yet, you could go to my desk and look through, almost as if we're, like, married or something by how familiar we both are with each other. Then, you could pull out a quill and walk over to me and put down both arms on either side of me and help grade over me. That would really get him angry! I remember how he broke Neville's nose for giving me a hug…." Hermione's voice trailed off sadly. Severus shook his head in disgust. The boy had some major issues to sort out.

"Well, darling, that sounds like a plan, but what to do if he get jealous? I've already assigned him detention for the rest of the year for calling me an overgrown bat." Severus looked irked that the name from their childhood was still coming back to haunt him. Meanwhile, Hermione tried to stifle her snickering, but to no avail. He narrowed his eyes at her and took a mock-menacing step towards her.

"What? Do you think that's funny, Hermione?" She stopped laughing, but Severus didn't care as he sprang towards her and tackled her, rolling on top of her and kissing her mercilessly, while holding her hands above her head. She sighed into his mouth and kissed him back, allowing everything in the world to just go away. For once they both forgot about the abuse and the horror of losing their mothers and the terror of being abused and beaten and, well, tortured by their fathers. Severus didn't consider his birth father Tobias Snape, he referred to Dumbledore as his "father figure". Sure, Dumbledore was a lying, manipulative bastard, but he was so much better than his real father. Severus snapped back to reality and wrapped his arms around Hermione protectively, almost as if he was trying to shield her from the world and its corruption and repulsiveness. Hermione curled her arms around Severus's neck, running her fingers through his hair, making their kiss, their embrace, so much deeper than it already was. It was like they were trying to melt into one another, become one with each other without intercourse. It was like she was merging her soul, her heart with his and becoming one pure essence. How strange it was that two extraordinary different yet alike people could possibly be with each other. They were different because Hermione was light and pure, at least, before the war, she was. Severus was dark. Hermione loves to show off her intelligence while Severus prefers to keep to himself. Hermione is a Gryffindor. Severus is a Slytherin. Hermione's a muggleborn. Severus is a half-blood. However, the similarities were shocking. They both loved knowledge. They both made the top scores, even ranking above Ravenclaws. They both were shy. They both loved potions and making new spells. They both tried to commit suicide, although Hermione didn't know this yet. They both had slight problems with their own "self-medication"; Severus drank and cut while Hermione cut and used potions and charms to take herself away from reality. They were both severely abused.

Yes, they may be like Yin and Yang, but they were still so similar that it was nearly frightening. Yes, Severus really did attempt to commit suicide, but we shall get back to this later.

Right now, they both needed to get some sleep before tomorrow. Tomorrow was the first day that Hermione would be teaching potions and Ron's detention with the both of them. Rest was needed.

Hermione stormed into her new Potions Room in the dungeons to begin her first class with 7th years. Her friends and enemies and acquaintances would all be there, and even though she looked older than them, she didn't feel that much older right now. She sat down at her desk and charmed the blackboard to write by itself what the directions would be for the class to do. Today they were going to attempt to brew The Drought of Living Death. It would be difficult, but Hermione didn't think it was very hard. She brewed it in her fourth year for Krum when he wouldn't leave her. She figured his team wouldn't miss him for a week… or two. The students filed in, group by group and either stared at her in surprise, or glared at her as if she weren't supposed to be there. Hermione didn't really care, though. She knew that they would try everything to make her uncomfortable, but she wouldn't let them win. Not this time. She wasn't the lonely, pathetic bookworm from first through fourth year. She was a grown woman who was really supposed to be twenty-eight. However, time was a quite tricky. What happened was when she got her PhD's, the time was divided by nine. Then, the number was to be added to seventeen. Yeah, it was confusing, but that's time turning for you. Her true age was twenty-eight and three months. The reason why she looked twenty was because of the age division and such. Hermione sighed silently, praying that her "students" didn't hear her agony. Why was her love life so complicated? All she wanted was to get through with her apprenticeship, become the Potions Mistress, relax with Severus, and maybe even get married to him when the time came. Now that it wouldn't be so weird to see a young woman that could pass for twenty-four maybe even a little bit older walking around and holding hands with a thirty- seven- year- old. Although Severus looked twenty-eight and she could be as young as twenty. They made a good couple, though. They challenged each other, and that was good for the both of them.

"Err, Herm- Miss Granger?" An extremely annoying voice interrupted her reverie and she snapped her head towards the noise.

"What?" She asked impatiently, realizing it was Lavender Brown who had interfered with her thoughts, she smiled maliciously inside, knowing that she could be as cruel as Professor Snape, and wouldn't get fired because there wasn't any immediate new Potions Professor just hanging around. "Well, Miss Brown, I haven't got all day! _Surely_ you aren't incompetent enough to _not_ understand what the directions on the board clearly state in pure black and white!" Lavender's cheeks flushed with embarrassment while the Slytherins tittered, including Draco, who wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Wow, Hermione's really being a bitch!" She heard this comment from Parvati Patil. She narrowed her eyes, remembering how cruel Parvati was to her when she couldn't get her hair quite right for the Yule Ball.

"I'm sorry, Miss Patil, but I couldn't quite hear you… why don't you tell the class?" Hermione stared down Parvati, but eventually, Parvati broke, standing up and shouting,

"I _said_, Hermione's REALLY BEING A _BITCH_!" Hermione's dark honey eyes flashed to dark amber and she stood from her desk, gliding over to the desk Parvati was sitting in, and shutting all of the insolent children up.

"Well, Miss Patil, I suppose since you wanted _so_ badly to tell the entire class what you so ineloquently attempted to whisper, why don't you go and tell the Headmaster? He'll be expecting you." Hermione tried not to show how much the comment hurt her, and instead concentrated on the scared look that occupied Parvati's facial expression as she slowly rose from her desk. "Patil, we don't have ALL DAY! So, GET MOVING!" Hermione was nearly shouting as Parvati shot out of the dungeon room. Being a Professor was really difficult. At least she'd get sixth years next class. Perhaps they'd be more tolerable.

Severus Snape was enjoying his late morning tea when a nearly crying Patil twin burst into the room, shit, he'd forgotten to put up wards like Dumbledore, only he wouldn't be giving stupid passwords like Albus did.

"What do you want, Miss Patil?" Severus glared at the girl who had the audacity to burst into his office without even notifying him.

"M-miss Gr-Granger t-t-told me that I had to visit you because I said something about her in class." This certainly peaked Severus's interest quite a bit.

"Well, spit it out, you insolent chit!" Parvati visibly shook.

"I- I called Miss Granger a- a b-b- bitch." Severus's eyebrows rose, he wondered why she hadn't hexed the irrelevant child in front of him. He wouldn't have acknowledged it at all.

"10 points from Gryffindor for language. 20 points for disrespecting a teacher. What do you have to say for yourself?" Parvati began to cry, and ran out of his office, screaming, 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Severus laughed and placed his feet on his desk and folded his hands behind his head. His tea was cold, but that little episode was worth it. He wondered what Hermione would tell him tonight in his courters. He couldn't wait to hear that.

It was Hermione's lunch break as well as all of Hogwarts. She didn't really want to be around all the students at Hogwarts, though. She'd much rather spend time by herself.

"DOBBY!" Within a half-second, Hermione's favourite house elf had appeared in front of her, socks of many different colours on his feet.

"What is it that Missis wants?"

"Hello Dobby, can you go to the kitchen and bring me a cuppa of Earl Grey tea, plain toast, and some pumpkin pie?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically and with a whirl he was gone and then had returned in no time later with her orders. Hermione took her food and waved goodbye to Dobby and sat down to eat her food. She was slowly sipping her tea and reading twenty minutes later when she felt herself being transported somewhere else. She tried to block it, but the force was too strong. Her immediate instincts screamed, 'VOLDEMORT!', but her rationality reminded her that Voldemort was dead and gone. She tried to figure out where the force was coming from when she landed, her tea spilling on both her and her book, Wuthering Heights. She cursed under her breath and cast a wandless Scourgify on her and the book when she heard amused laughter behind her. She swirled around, her heart racing and saw Ronald Weasley, grinning at her like the prat he was.

"Wow, Hermione. Long time, no see… I must admit that your body has definitely… matured over the years. I like it." Hermione held her breath in disgust, trying to find out where she was when it hit her; The Shrieking Shack. No one ever bothered to go there anymore; it was abandoned. Ronald lunged forward, grabbing Hermione's upper arm, sure to leave a bruise, and dragged her over to a wall. He whispered,

"Looks like no one's here to save you now, Mione. Guess you've gotten yourself deeper then you thought." With that, Ron pressed himself against Hermione's body, attempting to "make her want him", and groped her body in a few places. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she thought of Severus waiting for her in his rooms. What would he think of her? He'd probably think she was a slut. Worth nothing above being fucked for the sport of it. That's exactly what she was being used for, and that's what her father did, so that must be what she was.

Ronald pulled out a knife from his pocket and slashed her shirt open, nicking her midsection as well.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped, feeling the blood running down her stomach.

"You're gonna be saying a lot more pretty soon," Ronald said as he began working on her pants. Hermione kept screaming in her head, _Severus! Where are you, Severus? Why aren't you here with me? He's going to rape me! Make it stop! _She didn't get a response back, of course. How could she? It's not like Severus would be able to read her mind! Ron's index fingers hooked into her underwear and tore them off, throwing them god knows where and began unbuckling his belt and tugging off his jeans. He pulled off his boxers and shoved himself into Hermione's once pure sleeve. She screamed in protest as Ronald kept shoving his dick in and out of her, not stopping once to ask her if she was okay, and stopped only when he came inside of her, Hermione was so filled with pain that she barely even noticed when Ronald kept hitting her again and again, making her see white as she fell into unconsciousness.

_Severus! Where are you, Severus? Why aren't you here with me? He's going to rape me! Make it stop! _Severus's head swivelled to the left and then to the right. No one was there, but he could've sworn he heard Hermione's voice. No, he knew he heard her voice. He concentrated and realized that she was at the Shrieking Shack; his personal Hell. Severus put on his winter robe and boots and apparated to The Shrieking Shack. He then found and unconscious Hermione and a naked Ronald Weasley defiling her of the rest of her purity. He sneaked up on the red-head and punched him hard enough in the temple to knock him out. He gathered Hermione's bare body in his arms, scourgified her, and covered her with his robe. He apparated them both to his courters and placed her on the bed. Then, he went back for Ronald Weasley and took him and went to the ministry, filing for a report. They decided to keep Weasley in fucking custody, but knew that, from Severus's memories, Ron had, indeed raped Hermione. However, to make everything official and take him to Azkaban, they'd have to look at Ron's memory, too. Severus went back to Hogwarts to his courters and Enervated Hermione. She woke up gasping for air.

"Severus! I-I'm Sorry! He made me- I didn't- I couldn't- I-!"

"Shh, I know, I know. I don't blame you, Hermione. I saw what happened when he knocked you out. Hermione, he's in the ministry's custody right now, and he's going to get locked away for good." Severus held Hermione until her tears turned to hiccups, and eventually stopped altogether. Severus held her at arm's length to see the damage. He grabbed his wand and did a scan on her. Shit, she had a lot of internal bleeding in her head, probably form where she hit her head on the ground. The bastard had also broken one of her ribs and cut her up. There was quite a bit of bruising on her face, but Severus could make that go away. He began to get up to get her some potions, but she grabbed onto his wrist in a death grip that nearly shattered his bones.

"No, don't go! Don't leave me!" Hermione all but screamed at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to calm her down again.

"Honey, I'm not going to go anywhere, but I do need you to stay calm while I get you some medical supplies to help you. I'm pretty sure you don't want that bruise to stay there. We also need to get you some Skele-Gro into you. He broke your left rib, second down." Severus got up and went to his wooden chest that he kept all potions inside of, unlocked it, picked out Skele-Gro, Blood-Replenishing potion, a salve to stop bruising, and the last two to stop the internal bleeding and help with the pain. He put the pain relief in her mouth first, knowing that the Skele-Gro wouldn't be fun for her. Then he gave her the internal bleeding potion, knowing that if the bleeding kept up, she'd die soon. Then he fed her Skele-Gro and Blood-Replenishing potion. She began to shake, and cry out as her rib mended itself back together. Her hand blindly reached for his and he took her left in his right and tried not to grimace as she gave his hand yet another death squeeze. Soon, the excruciating pain for both of them stopped and Hermione wiped away the tears on her face, itching at her skin, feeling dirty and disgusting. She jumped up and headed to his bathroom.

"I need a shower, Severus. I feel so dirty, so repulsive!" She jumped into the shower and turned on the water, not even caring that it was cold at first. She took a cloth and soap and scrubbed her arms and legs and private parts and neck and face and repeated the process until she was bleeding from the force and roughness on her already delicate skin.

"Hermione, are you doing okay in there?" She didn't answer, but just kept scrubbing, not even using soap any more. Severus burst through the door and saw her practically mutilating herself and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stop. She flinched and tried to back away from him, but couldn't. Severus gently took away the cloth from her and ran it under the warm water, letting it soak up a lot of water before squeezing it out over her back and neck, placing water in her soaked hair and grabbing shampoo from the counter. He poured some in his hands and gently ran his fingers through Hermione's hair, cleansing and releasing suds in her locks. He allowed her to rinse herself and then he took a conditioner bottle and poured a very large amount into his hands and spread it through her hair, letting it sit for a while before rinsing her hair again and getting her out of the shower, putting a towel around her body and hair, and picking her up to place her on his bed, wet hair and all. Severus accio'd one of his pullover shirts to him and tossed it to Hermione; it was long enough to reach right above her knees. She crawled into his bed, cast a drying charm on her hair and body, and pulled the shirt over her, not even caring that he's seen her naked multiple times tonight. She laid her head down on the pillow and Severus assumed she went to sleep, but she was really silently sobbing into his silk pillow. He heard her soft whimpers and gathered her into his arms, pulling her into his lap and rocking her back in forth, cursing himself in his head for not keeping a better lookout for Hermione. He whispered that he'd never let anyone hurt her again, he whispered that he'd die before anyone would touch her inappropriately again. He was telling the truth.

Multiple times Severus had to force Hermione out of her sleep because of how many nightmares she was having. Multiple times he had to make himself coffee to keep him up to take care of her and put on a bruising slave for her face to clear up. Too many times to count Severus had to rock Hermione back into a soon to be terrifying slumber. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning and it was February 8th. Students would be getting ready for the bloody Valentine dance. If it were up to him, he would've cancelled it, but it was traditional and annual; he had to. He wondered what he'd get for Hermione. He didn't want to give her just chocolate, that was so cliché, and flowers just weren't good enough alone. He wanted to give her something she'd remember forever. He thought of the things back at the Prince Manor and grinned. When Hermione goes and gets a dress, he'd know just what to get her. She'd love it.

Today was Saturday and Severus was tired as hell from being woken up so much, and Hermione wasn't much better; she was still haunted by her nightmares. Since it was Saturday, it was a day for Hogsmeade and the children couldn't wait. Severus couldn't either. When Hermione went with Professor Sinistra, Severus wasted no time in apparating to the Prince Manor. The apparition wards would only go down if he was the one apparating. He went into his mother's old room and found the one piece of jewellery that she made him promise to only give to his soul mate. It was a 24 karat gold heart with pure diamond snakes wrapping around it with topaz eyes. He knew that Hermione was his soul mate, and he was going to give it to her on the stroke of midnight at the ball when there was no one around to see. She didn't like being in the public for viewing much. He knew just the place.

Hermione was with Sinistra, whom had already found a dress and was attempting to help her find one for herself, but either they looked too revealing, or they just didn't work well. Just when Hermione was about to give up and not go to the ball a champagne-coloured dress caught her eyes. It had a nice neckline, the colour would look great on her tan skin and dark hair, and she loved the length of it, so she scooped it up and carried it off to the dressing room to try it on. When she came out, Sinistra's jaw dropped and she squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god, Hermione! That looks perfect on you!" Hermione thanked her and walked to the cashier, holding up the dress.

"Do you have any matching shoes?" He nodded and showed her them. She gasped in shock; they were so beautiful. The shoes were champagne coloured, too. They weren't atrociously tall, but they were heels, so she'd need to be careful in them. She bought the dress and shoes and hurried out of the store. Great, more time to think. Without warning, she thought about Severus when he found her in the Shrieking Shack. He looked so scared and disgusted… but with Ronald or her? Hermione decided that it wasn't her whom he was disgusted with, but was still insecure about it all. Oh well, she thought. It was time to get back to Hogwarts and spend some time alone.


	7. Tourniquet: Evenescence

The Valentine's Day dance was tonight and Severus was nervous. He'd bought a dark red cloak and a new silk black button-down shirt with some black trousers to go with it all, but he was so worried that Hermione wouldn't like the gift that he'd gotten her. What if she just laughed in his face and threw it on the ground like Lily did when he gave her an expensive charm bracelet that used to be his mother's? What if she just walked away? How could he ever love someone again? He couldn't have his heart ripped out again! Yet, Hermione was different; she wouldn't do something like that. If she didn't like it, she'd still keep it just because it would be the polite thing to do. Severus thought she'd like it, though. He looked at his Muggle clock and gasped. It was 6 o'clock! The dance started at eight! Severus sprung up and got into the shower, using a special shampoo that he'd gotten for the occasion. It smelt of sandalwood and fresh rain; it smelt good. When he got out, he dried his hair the Muggle way; when you used magic to dry hair, it didn't have the same effect and it made your hair too dry. Severus knew first-hand. He then combed his hair and stared at himself in the mirror; his hair had certainly gotten better from before the war and his chest and stomach was firm, forming well-developed muscles. He wasn't bulky, though, he was leaner. Severus went to his closet and pulled out black boxers and his clothes. The silk felt really smooth against his chest; he liked it. He then put on his trousers and cape. He saw himself in the mirror and gasped. He looked really good! Then he thought about Hermione. He couldn't wait to see her tonight, but first he needed to relax for thirty minutes before the dance began.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at herself in the mirror one last time before putting on her shoes. The dress fell in all the right places, and her hair looked very nice. She decided against using a lot of make-up and hoped that it was the right thing to do. She did, however, put some light gold shimmery powder on her shoulders to make her skin look as if it was glowing in the ball room. She was so psyched that she couldn't stop shaking her feet when she sat down to try and calm herself. She glanced at the clock; it was 7:50… show time. Hermione stood up and checked herself in the mirror one last time and walked out the door. She could already hear the noise from all the kids in the Ballroom. Hermione stayed at the top of the stairs, feeling more nervous than the Yule Bale with Krum. She peeked behind the wall to catch a glimpse of Severus, but she couldn't see very well. <em>Come on, Hermione, who are you? Are you a coward? Are you? No! You aren't, so stop acting like one! <em>Before she lost her courage, she took a deep breath and cautiously stepped out from behind the wall. There Severus was, waiting for her at the very bottom of the stairs. Hermione's cheeks coloured with pleasure and embarrassment at once. She slowly glided down the stairs, not even noticing how most of the kids at the ball stopped dancing to stare at her, gracefully walking towards Severus. His eyes were dilated and he had both arms slightly stretched out, as if he were trying to urge her closer. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Severus took her hand in his, lowered his mouth to it, and kissed her fingers. She blushed again and he led her to the dance floor, the waves of children parting for them as they walked through. He took both hands in his and they began dancing. Hermione had dance lessons when she was younger, and Severus learned either by his friends, by himself, or his gracefulness. Hermione was nearly fainting with happiness as Severus swung her around the room, dipping and swirling her as her dress flew out behind and to her sides. Hermione's breath was very nearly taken from her lungs as she was picked up by her waist and spun her across the room. She looked into Severus's deep black eyes and stared as if in a trance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly came to a stop in the middle of the floor. The applause brought them back to reality and they looked around as if coming out of a deep sleep. Severus wrapped his long arms around Hermione's waist and led her out to the Astronomy Tower, both relishing in the perfect silence. Severus felt the velvet box in his pocket with a disillusionment charm cast upon it. He gulped and turned to Hermione. Well, old man, it's now or never, he thought. Severus took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I know that we've never gotten along since you were a mere first year. But when I saw you in your third year, how you were just beginning to form into the young women you were sure to become, I knew that I could never have a beauty like you. I was far too old for you, I wasn't handsome, hell, I just wasn't good enough for you!" Hermione opened her mouth to contradict him, but he placed his finger against her lips. "No, love, let me finish. I knew that I wasn't good enough for you, so I made sure to do as much as I could to make you hate me. I mean, I insulted you, your friends, your friends' parents, but you were adamant of your crush for me.

When I saw you at the Yule Ball in your fourth year, I thought, Gods help me. I knew that even with the help of Merlin, I'd never be able to go another day without thinking of you. So, I threw myself into being a double agent for Dumbledore and Voldemort, every time I was tortured, I'd think of you and the good I was doing. I hoped that if I somehow helped defeat Voldemort, I'd be able to keep you safe. Of course, I didn't imagine I'd ever have to save you from your father. That just made me want to protect you more, keep you away from anyone who could potentially harm you. I've been falling in love with you for so long, that I can't even remember when I fell in love with you. Hermione, I- I want you to know how much I love you. Hermione, please accept this gift from me. It symbolizes true love in- in soul mates."

Severus whispered this in a barely- audible voice, but Hermione could still hear what he said. Severus pulled a dark, velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewellery in the world. It had diamond snakes wrapped around a pulchritudinous heart. Her thoughts raced in her mind. He loved her? For so long, she wanted him, and now he finally tell her his true feelings? Hermione's heart was beating so loud, she was afraid Severus would hear it. She could barely make the words come out of her mouth as she softly said,

"Yes, Severus." His smile was brighter than the sun. He picked up Hermione and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. For once, she was truly happy. Severus was so excited and joyful. For once, he'd finally found the one woman who'd love him for rich or for poor, however, he was rich, very rich thanks to his mother. In sickness or in health. Well, ever since the war ended, he's been extremely healthy. For better or for worse. Okay, now that's a tricky one. They'd live in a much better condition than most, financial-wise, but he's also older than her by at least fifteen years! Yet, she still loved him… how was that possible? Perhaps she was his true soul mate… gods know he hasn't found that 'til she came here. Severus put Hermione down, unclasped the necklace, and put it on her. She's never looked so beautiful. Of course, Severus thought, she'd look more beautiful in nothing at all. Quiet, you old man, you don't need to have thoughts of that! Think of what she's been through! No, you will wait 'til marriage to make love to her. Severus mentally groaned. At times he really hated the side of his brain with a conscience.

Great, now he just had to see what he could do about Hermione's jack-ass father. He knew that she was getting restless everyday that went by with him still alive, but how could be get rid of the piece of trash? He couldn't kill him, because he'd get into trouble with both the Muggle cops and the Ministry, and he knew that he couldn't have the Ministry back on his case right after he'd been proved innocent at his court day. What should he do? Maybe Lucius Malfoy would do it… no, he wouldn't bring one of his best mates into his and Hermione's battle. Hmm… perhaps he could "accidently" slip something lethal into his coffee or something without him noticing. It'd be risky, of course, but he'd do anything for Hermione. However, he needed this planned out better; no evidence should be found. Wizards wouldn't be able to do anything about it, so if Mister Granger "just happened" to die, then, if the Muggle authorities found no evidence, they'd have to label the death unknown. They almost never labelled deaths unknown, though. Oh well, he had time to think about it. But somehow, someway, the bastard would pay for what he did to his beautiful Hermione. Now, he just had to make sure that she was happy and joyful. Severus smiled to himself. He loved her so much. So much that he'd kill for her. He's never loved Lily that much.

"Severus, what are you thinking?" He looked down at his beloved, who was still in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist, while hers were around his neck. This was his favourite way to hug her.

"Nothing much, really. Just happy and tired," he smiled and squeezed her tighter against him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed contentedly.

"I haven't been this happy in… well, ever, really. I mean, forgive me if this sounds tacky, but it feels as if there was a rather large hole torn in my heart, but now that you're here, everything just feels… right." She smiled again and they both sat in silence until Severus shook her to tell her that it was almost two in the morning, but she didn't move or say anything; she was asleep. Severus chuckled to himself and picked her up effortlessly, carrying her out of the Astronomy Tower and to his rooms that she stayed in with him.

He laid her down on the oversized bed and sat beside her, drinking in every last detail of her; the colour of her skin, the colour of her eyelashes and berry-red lips. He watched as she breathed in and out, holding her in his arms until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione woke up at four in the morning, sweating and gasping from another nightmare of hers. Like usual, her father was merely calling her names, but then he kept hitting her, and soon he was inside of her, defiling her already disgusting body. Soon, Ron walked in, he was naked, and Hermione screamed for help, but it never came. She was forced to suck Ronald's dick while her father continued to rape her fragile body. She attempted to push them both away, but their combined strength was far too difficult to stop. She just let it continue. Let them call her slut. Let them both lie about how she liked what they were doing. She didn't even care what they were doing to them anymore. Her mind had completely shut down, she couldn't even see them anymore. It was like she had taken Morphine, and become totally numb to everything surrounding her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side. Ronald had fucking stabbed her! She cried out in pain, and tried to roll away, but her father put his foot down on her side where the wound was, stopping her from moving, from breathing. Ronald stabbed her one last time in the heart, effectively killing her before throwing the knife down in triumph. Hermione felt happiness in death.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione wanted to cry, but she was determined not to wake up Severus, so she didn't. Instead, she simply laid in misery, reliving every past detail of the abuse she'd suffered, but quickly scolded herself for feeling self-sympathy. <em>You really have the audacity to feel sorry for yourself? Think of what Severus went through! It's not like you are the one and only person to be abused by a parent!<em> With a sad realization, she thought_, and you won't be the last either._ Hermione had no clue that Severus was having another nightmare of his own while she was wallowing in her own misery.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get up, boy! GET UP!" Severus was laying on the cold, unforgiving ground, writhing in pain, in helpless terror. Blood was accumulating in a large puddle around his waist and one around his head. He's been what his father calls "thoroughly fucked", and he was sore and in pain, but he also knew that if he didn't get up, his father would beat both him and his mother. He couldn't allow that to happen, so he got up and stood in front of his father in all his 9-year-old glory, shaking in fear of what his father was going to do to him. Tobias sneered and grabbed him by the upper arm, nearly making Severus cry out; Tobias had just broken the bone there, and Severus knew that if he healed it, the bone would just get broken again, so he didn't bother to heal it.<em>

"_You've been a living hell ever since you started doing magic like your freak of a mother! Now, I'll really show you what living hell is like!" Severus tried to run away from his father, but Tobias kept a firm grip on his arm, yanking him hard enough for a popping sound to happen. Severus's eyes widened as he felt wave after wave of pain and numbness shoot over his arm. His father had torn his arm out of socket. Tobias was breathing heavily as Severus attempted to move his right limb, but the movement wasn't happening. _

"_There. Now, you know what it's like to feel helpless. Hell, I've felt helpless as fuck living with you and your freak mother! Maybe I should just kill you! Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about you turning into the freak your mother is!" Tobias took out a pocketknife from his back pocket. Severus eyes widened as he plunged the blade into his leg, watching as the blood poured out. His vision turned hazy and the world went black._

* * *

><p>Severus shot up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He felt for Hermione next to him, but felt a cold, empty space. He looked around the room for her.<p>

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" Only silence greeted him. Severus tore out of the bed and began frantically searching for her. He looked in the bathroom, but all he found was a black, bloody razor. His pulse spiked. What has she done to herself? Severus ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, not finding her there either. Perhaps she had gone out of the Headmaster's Dorm. But where was she?

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the cool breeze against her face. She closed her eyes, relishing in the lovely moment before stepping onto the edge of the Astronomy Tower. For once, she could finally end her life, and Severus wouldn't be there to stop it. She didn't bother writing a note, why should she? It's not like she was wanted anyways. After all, Ronald, who used to be her best friend, nearly raped her and had every intention of doing so, too. Until Severus saved her…. But then her father beat and raped her nearly every day she was rescued by Severus…. But no one seemed to care that she cut herself or killed herself…. Except for Severus…. Oh, well, Hermione, get over it! He'll find someone better for him! Someone who isn't worth anything to the world! Hermione looked down at her arms that were sure to have scars on them like the others. She was hideous, why would Severus want someone like her? Just jump and get it all over with! Hermione took a long, slow, deep breath before exhaling and putting one foot out for her to simply step off of the tower. Suddenly, her stomach was in her throat and air was rushing past her. She heard someone screaming her name, but it didn't register in her mind before it was too late; Severus. She let out a long scream before crashing to the ground, breaking almost every bone in her body, and plunging into darkness. She never woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus screamed her name. Screamed it over and over again until his throat was raw. He jumped out to where she was, but used a cushioning charm enhanced tenfold. When he got there he saw that her neck was broken along with some ribs and her arm. Severus picked her up and Apparated to Madam Pomphrey. True, it's said that it's impossible to apparate inside of Hogwarts, but Severus had the ability to do so anyways.<p>

"Poppy!" The mediwitch came bustling out of her office and gasped when she saw Hermione. "What happened?" Severus explained to her and sat her down. Madam Pomphrey healed Hermione's broken bones, but Severus knew that it was most likely too late. His shoulders deflated in defeat while Poppy tried her best to revive the girl.

"Severus, I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see if it's too late or not. If she wakes up, notify me immediately." Severus nodded and knelt on one knee when Poppy left. He brushed Hermione's hair back from behind her ear and ran his thumb over her closed eyelids, down the bridge of her delicate nose, and onto her lips. Her soft, decadent lips. Severus gave a soft smile, pain and agony showing clearly in his eyes.

"Why, Hermione, why? What was so bad that you decided to end your life for a second time?" He spoke in an agonized whisper. He didn't expect an answer back. Severus leaned in and breathed her scent in one last time before placing a kiss on her red, beautiful mouth. He got up and was leaving when he heard a shuffling noise behind him. Could it be? No, that's impossible. He turned around, but only saw Hermione looking like she did when he was leaving. Severus shook his head and began walking away again when he heard a soft voice say,

"Severus?"


	8. I Will Always Love You: Whitney Houstan

**Hello, you guys! It's been a while, I know. Now, I know that this story has had a LOT of angst in it, but I assure you, the story WILL have a happy ending (just haven't figured it out yet). I am going to warn you now, there is a sex scene in this chapter, so please do not flame this. I'm not exactly particularly good at writing these, since it has been a while since I wrote a mildly okay one. Now, without further adieu, I give you the 8****th**** chapter of Learn To Let Someone In… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, how are you still alive? You JUMPED from the Astronomy Tower! Why would you do something like that? Why?" Severus was nearly screaming, but he didn't care; didn't she know the danger she put both him and her in? If she had died, he would have as well. Did she not care that she put him through hell and back?<p>

"I'm sorry!" Hermione was nearly hysterical, with bruises aligning her face, she looked like a fallen angel; red lips, dark eyes, tan skin, and wild hair. She was beautiful. Severus immediately took her in his arms, trying to soothe her, but tears kept falling as she tried to worm out of his grip. He let her go with a feeling of hurt in his heart that wouldn't go away.

"Hermione?" He knew that she could hear the pain in his voice, and he felt humiliation for it, but he didn't care anymore.

"Severus, can you just take me to my old courters?" Severus tried to stop tears from flowing, and barely succeeded, nodding and rising, helping her get up as well. He made sure to maintain a healthy distance from her, not wanting to tempt himself too far.

* * *

><p>After Severus left Hermione in her courters down in the dungeons, she sat down on her unused bed and wept. She wept because she couldn't control life anymore. She wept because it was all just too hard to handle anymore. She wept because she knew Severus didn't really love her; he was just saying that so she would stop trying to hurt herself. He was just like her father; he'd say he loves her, get her to believe him, and then, he'd destroy every bit of trust she'd ever put into him, and Hermione wouldn't let that happen to her. All she could feel was pain and torment, because, for some sick reason, she still loved Severus Snape, and that would never stop. Hermione walked into her bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub and pulled up her shirt. When had she gained so much weight? She wasn't even fat, but she was unsatisfied with how easily the fat on her stomach gave in so easily to her prodding fingers.<p>

Hermione went to the drawers and looked for a razor, but she couldn't find one, so she tried to find a knife, but she still couldn't find one. Hermione was running out of the two ideas she used to hurt herself, before she remembered the scissors that Severus had always kept in the bottom right drawer. She took out the sharp pair of little blades and raised her right arm. She made an inch long gash, and watched satisfactorily when the blood began flowing out of the cut. There, she thought, now if I don't lose weight, no one can see me. At least lose twenty pounds, Hermione, at least! Hermione was exhausted, but when she laid down on the bed, sleep didn't come. Hermione shot up in bed and went over to her unpacked bags, sifting through it until she found the Muggle medication bottle; Melatonin. Perfect. Hermione took out seven pills and swallowed them all one by one. Then she laid down on her bed, feeling a nice wave of dizziness and numbness wash over her. She slipped into a troubled sleep.

Severus sat by the fireplace, staring at the dying flames. Did he do something wrong? First she cuts herself, then she tries to kill herself again, and to top it all off, she wants to move back into her old courters. What did I do to make her so angry and scared of me? He groaned and put his head in his hands, leaning against his chair. What was he going to do? Well, first he needed to get some sleep, even though tomorrow was a Sunday, he had a lot of things he needed to get done. Severus drifted off to sleep.

HG/SS

When he finally stirred to consciousness, he remembered that Hermione wasn't with him anymore, and he felt yet another pang in his chest. There was an emptiness where his heart was supposed to be, and he just couldn't take it anymore. It had been 2 years since he's cut, because he drinks his problems away, but sometimes he uses cutting as "punishment" for himself. He didn't really know why he did it, but it helped him cope with the world. To some degree, at least. In a way, he was like Hermione, but she only used the pain to help her remember that she was alive, she didn't need anything to punish herself except for her godforsaken mind. Not for the first time, Severus thought, 'how can two souls who are in desperate need of saving, be each others saviours?' Severus sighed and rose from his bed, walking into his bathroom to take a piss and get a shower before starting the day. When he got out and looked in the mirror, he gasped in shock; he was a total nightmare! There were bags and dark circles under his eyes and he had a shadow on his face. Severus sighed in defeat and rummaged through his cupboards, trying to find one of his "rejuvenating" potions to make him look fresh for the day, and not a zombie. Severus looked marginally better the next time he took a look in that mirror, though not like he usually did when Hermione was there. He quickly shook the thought from his head, though still feeling a pang of loss and hurt, but it's whatever. Severus went down to breakfast in the Great Hall and saw Hermione there, in long robes, picking at a plate of egg whites and a piece of toast. Severus could tell that she was trying to make it look like she was actually eating, but Severus had pulled that trick too many times for her to get away with it. He wanted to storm up to her, grab her by the shoulders, shake her, and scream at her how stupid she was being. Didn't she know that she could become very weak by not eating? Was this his fault, though? Perhaps so… Severus shook his head and glanced at a large clock and saw that breakfast ended in 5 minutes. Most children were gone, but only him, McGonagall, and Hermione were still here. Severus rose from his seat and left for his office.

* * *

><p>"Sit down!" Hermione demanded. No one in the seventh year paid any attention to her. She took out her wand and picked Lavender Brown up with a quick Levicorpus and placed her in her seat, doing the same to Harry, Susan, and Neville. The rest of the class was shocked and quickly sat down before she could do the same to them.<p>

"Now, take out your parchment and a quill. You shall be writing an essay on the properties of Polyjuice Potion. If it is illiterate, you will have 5 points taken from your house, I will rip it up, and you can redo it during detention with me. Get started." Hermione sat at her desk, and heard Susan say to Parvati, "Gee, Hermione sure is being a complete bitch!" Hermione stood up, silently walked over to where Susan was, grabbed her by the back of her collar and said with a cold connotation,

"It's Miss Granger to you, Miss Bones, and 10 points from Hufflepuff." All of the Hufflepuffs in the room groaned, but Hermione silenced them with a famous glare.

"Gods, she used to be hilarious, but now it's like being a professor sucked all the humour our of her!" She hear Harry say from behind her; his voice was unmistakable.

"Mister Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor!" She sneered. He turned red in the face before yelling,

"For what? Stating facts?" Hermione refused to show how much that hurt by putting on a mask of indifference.

"Another 10 points. 10 for disrespecting a professor, and 10 for your cheek."

"Which one?" He shot back, trying to be funny, but no one laughed out of fear of getting house points taken from their house.

"Fine. Make that 20 points." She told him. "And detention with Filch tonight." She heard Parvati tell him to shut up and start working. Hermione gave a cruel smirk and sat down at her desk again, beginning to grade first year papers. The first one, all you could read was the name, Michelle Rolkins. Hermione abruptly tore the paper up and cast a quick Incedio at it, making it burst into flames, causing everyone in the dungeons to jump in shock. No one dared to speak, though; they were too afraid of what she'd do to them if they did. The next paper was better; she could read it, but they described potions ingredients as "special plants".

What are these kids' problems? Special Plants? That's not the one and only thing that are used to make potions! Dunderheads. She looked at the name; Daniel Forner. Ugh, that kid really annoyed her; she took out her quill and dipped it in red ink, placing a large T at the top for terrible. Who cared if the child burst into tears and went to inform their mummy and daddy about the evil potions mistress giving them a bad grade for insolent work? Not her; Hermione was far past caring what her students thought of her. She was there to teach them, not be friends with them, so that's exactly what she'd do. Yes, she realized that she was becoming a "Snape Clone", but she didn't care. As long as she got the message through to her students that she wasn't going to mess around with their educations by becoming their friend and then they wouldn't take her class seriously. Severus had told her this, and Hermione found it to be true. His advice usually worked well.

* * *

><p>Severus was stressed out. Not only had there been over 20 children in his office, but he had to deduct points and give detentions when they gave him cheek. Not to mention that Hermione was angry at him, and he didn't know why. Was it because he had yelled at her when she had woken up from death? That must have been it! Of course! She was fragile in both an emotional and physical state, and the first thing that happens is that she gets yelled at by the man who promised to love her until the end. Well, there was only one thing to do. He'd have to do something he didn't have much experience on; he'd have to apologize. Severus took a deep breath. There was 6 more hours until the teachers got off from their job and went to dinner. Except Professor Sinistra. She had to give classes at… Midnight. Damn, sucks for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down in her courters, sighing as she did so. She took a brushed and combed through her wild curls, and put some oils on her lips so that they'd be protected from being chapped. She then picked up a miniature piano she'd shrunk with magic that her parents had given to her for her sixteenth birthday. That was the last present she ever got from them. She intended to treasure it. Hermione magic-ed the grand piano to its normal size and grabbed a chair, sitting down at the piano, running the pads of her fingers over the ivory and ebony keys, relishing in the familiarity of the piano. She took a deep breath and held it for a second, not even daring to breathe while she began a soft melody she wrote starting with the Middle C and then E flat to the C and octave above the first, to the G above that. Hermione slowly let out her breath without even realizing it, feeling almost safe in the barrier that the sweet sound of music formed around her entire persona while she lost herself in the pensive song.<p>

She didn't even notice when her door softly slid open, she didn't hear the quiet footsteps of Severus Snape, or the soft creak of the bed when he sat down on it, intent on talking to her, but also wanting to hear her play the piano as well. Hermione played on and on until she couldn't play anymore from the tension in the room. So she sighed, closed her eyes, and buried her head in her arms, and cried, still not knowing Severus Snape was behind her, yearning to hold her in his arms as he had before. Hermione cried for the ones she'd lost in the war, she cried for her mother, she cried for herself and the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father, but most of all, she cried for Severus and the love that she still felt for him, even though he was probably just going to use her in the end.

"Severus," she whispered, yearning to feel safe again, even if only temporary. Hermione didn't expect a response to her wistful sigh, hence the reason she jumped when Severus said,

"Yes, love?" She turned around quickly, startled at his voice. Her face crumbled again and she launched herself at him, clinging to his chest as she cried into his robes. Severus pulled her into his lap, cradling her and rocking her back and forth as he did so. He put his chin in her hair and planted a gentle kiss at the top of her head, whispering that he loved her so much, whispering that he was sorry for yelling at her, sorry for not realizing the magnitude of his love until it was too late for her fears to be taken from her. Hermione just listened to him and cried while praying that she was doing the right thing. She leaned forward and kissed him. That one kiss made a window of glass that had far too many cracks in it shatter. Severus picked her up and kissed her repeatedly, caressing her hair, cheeks, stomach. Anything he could get his hands on. Hermione sighed into the kisses, becoming lost in his ministrations. Severus took his right hand and intertwined it with her left. She began shedding him of his clothes, but he pushed her away, not wanting to start something that he couldn't end.

"Severus?" Hermione thought her heart would splinter into a thousand pieces.

"Hermione, I want you, Gods, I want you so bad, but I don't want to force you into anything. I can't end up like my father, like yours, like both of ours." Severus wanted to cry, but didn't, and looked Hermione in the eyes, hoping she'd know that he's telling the truth.

"But- but Severus, I want this! You do, too, so why can't we? Please! I need to feel whole again!" She pleaded. Severus felt his resolve crumbling into nothing, he gave in, but said,

"If you need or want to stop this, you had better tell me." Hermione nodded, slowly unbuttoning the fasteners of his black robe until the thousands of buttons were undone, and he was left in a crisp, white button-down long-sleeve shirt and black trousers. Hermione shed herself of her own, grey robe and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, not really knowing what to do from then on. Severus gently took her wrists in his hands and kissed the pulse of each one, making her shiver with excitement. He ran his index finger over her left breast, causing her to shiver again. Severus slowly took off her shirt, allowing her time to tell him to stop, but she never did. He watched her face to see what she reacted the best to, whether it be the underside of her breast being rubbed, or him lightly tweaking a rose-coloured nipple with his index and middle finger, he did what she liked the most, and soon, took one into his mouth, lavishing her right breast with attention, as she gasped in surprise; she never knew something could feel so good. Severus ran his fingers along her back, knowing she'd arch it and bring her even closer still. Hermione mildly pushed him away, undoing his white shirt and running her fingers along his chest, taking in the pure perfection of Severus Snape, as he gradually removed her skirt from her as well as her underwear. Hermione began feeling a bit scared, but reminded herself that this was Severus, and he wouldn't hurt her, only love her. He planted kisses on her belly and her hips before asking,

"Do you trust me?" Hermione was confused by this, but nodded her answer. He took this as consent and placed his tongue lightly on the lips of her vagina. Hermione gasped in surprise, but still in pleasure as Severus explored her, tasting her in the most intimate of ways. Hermione heard that it felt good when a man did this, but it was very difficult to find a willing one to do so with. She never believed it would have felt nice, until now. The pressure was building up slowly, swirling at the pit of her stomach. She whimpered, feeling the need for him grow stronger as he tenderly dipped the very tip of his finger inside her, making sure to be gentle and not hurt her. Hermione cried out in pleasure, and involuntarily bucked her hips, causing Severus's finger to slip inside of her further. They both moaned unconsciously, but still kept going. Hermione's control was slipping fast, and the pressure was building higher and higher, like an elevator, until it all snapped, and she plummeted down, spiralling out of all control she had, coming hard and fast. It was her first time ever, and she loved it.

"Severus, I- I lo-love you," she whispered, hoping that it wouldn't destroy their new bonding. Severus went back up to eye level with her, his face covered in her juices, and kissed her, full on the mouth, allowing her to taste herself before pulling back and murmured,

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever be able to comprehend." Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy. She was wrong! Severus really loved her, and he was hers! Soon enough, though, she felt the erection in his pants and lust filled her mind. Was she ready for this, though? She felt that she was, but what if they were about to do it, and she just said no? How would he feel then? But, she was ready, right? Hermione certainly felt ready, so she'd just play by ear; she didn't really know what to do. Severus's eyes widened when he felt her small fingers undoing the button on his black trousers. He hadn't expected her to go further. Hermione eyed his hard-on with curious eyes and smoothly took him in her hand, feeling him as Severus groaned in pleasure. Hermione wasn't really sure what to do, so Severus tenderly took her by the shoulders and placed her on her back. He got on top of her, but didn't put much weight on her, as he didn't want to hurt her their first time ever. Severus asked her again if she was positive she wanted it, and she nodded impatiently, so he very gradually slid into her, hissing as the soft heat enveloped him. Hermione felt full, but uncomfortable, as Severus was much bigger than average, and it took her a while to adjust. She wriggled her hips when she felt better, and he began moving, making love to the only woman that had ever truly loved him. Neither one was sure if they'd regret it in the morning, but for now, they revelled in the feeling of togetherness that they were creating. Never had they felt such love, such powerful desires. For once, it felt right.


	9. Bewitched: Blood on the Dance Floor

Severus slowly woke up, blinking his eyes, and relishing in the fact that what happened last night was actually real. He stared at Hermione. He admired her unnatural beauty; the way her skin seemed to literally shimmer in the sunlight, the way she breathed one shallow breath and then two deep ones, repeating it again and again, the way her lips formed into a pout when her eyelids fluttered, the way her eyelashes gently brushed against the lower part of her cheek. Severus loved it all. Did it make him a stalker? Well, yeah, kind of, but he loved her, and she knew it. Did she regret last night, though? Did she hope for a younger, better-looking, nicer guy? Hopefully not. Severus loved her far too much for her to give up on him now. Suddenly, he felt a stirring on top of his chest. Hermione was waking up.

"Severus?" She looked into Severus's black eyes.

"Good morning, Hermione." Severus was still a bit worried that she'd be angry at him, but also knew that they'd have to face this either way.

"Severus… you didn't, uh…. You didn't regret last night, did you?" Hermione was so worried that Severus would be angry with her and she was so scared that he'd call her a whore and say that he didn't want used goods, but he didn't, he just enveloped her in his lean, but muscular arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Hermione, how could I possibly regret last night? Last night was the most beautiful experiences I've ever had; I think I could die happy." Hermione giggled and snuggled closer to Severus and laid little, chaste kisses on his sculpted chest.

"Severus, I love you so much. I'm so sorry it took me this long to be able to-" Severus interrupted her with a kiss, pressing his pale lips to her beautiful pink-coloured ones with fervour.

"I don't care how fucking long it took you, Hermione. I'm just thankful that I finally have the one thing I want. You," Hermione ducked her head, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment. She'd never been told flat-out that she was the one thing someone wanted. Mainly because no one wanted her that way, but now she had Severus. There was only one thing that could make her dream complete; Friends and Family. Hermione had a dream last night. It was a lovely dream, one that didn't force her to wake up, gasping for breath. No, this one was of her. She was in her mid-twenties and Severus was in his mid-forties, though he didn't look a day over thirty-five. They were lounging outside, side-by-side on lush, green grass, behind a mansion. It was the Prince Manor. Severus and Hermione were holding hands and watching a little girl play with a little boy with bright, blonde hair and grey eyes. It was Harry and Draco's son, although neither Hermione nor Severus knew how their son had developed each other's characteristics. The little boy, Scorpious, was teasing their daughter, Sylvia, by gently tugging her hair. Hermione was chuckling and holding back and annoyed Severus, keeping him back with promises of kisses and sex later if he behaved. Severus nuzzled her neck with his prominent nose, making her giggle, Draco coo, and Harry roll his eyes. Hermione had never been happier in her entire life.

Severus saw Hermione going off into her own world and took that time to think about what they were going to do that day. It wasn't a school day because there was some sort of holiday for them to honour some famous guy from Wizarding History. Hermione eventually came back to her senses and smiled at him, revelling in the fact that Severus was hers. All hers, and neither one had eyes for anyone but each other.

"Severus?" Hermione searched his eyes with hers, looking deep into them and holding the gaze.

"Yes, Hermione?" Severus wanted nothing but to hit himself after remembering the promise he made to himself. He wasn't supposed to make love to her until the wedding! But, Severus, you know Hermione needed it and you know that you wanted it, so why bother beating yourself up about it? True, Severus thought, very true, but what if I was just taking advantage of her emotions? She was upset and that's one of the main reasons we had sex… right? No, you idiot, she loves you and you love her. Her emotions just prodded along the waiting period.

"Well, you don't think that I was just toying with you… right?" Severus stared at her in disbelief. Why would she think that?

"Hermione, I would never think about you like that. Yes, I though that I was taking advantage of you and your emotions, but I do NOT think that you were just toying with me." Severus took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that he could look her in the eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate-caramel coloured eyes. "I love you," he plainly stated, leaving no room for arguments. "No one will ever change that, and I pray to the Gods that you feel the same way." The unspoken answer to a barely concealed question lingered in the air, Severus feeling his heart breaking as she didn't answer, but continued to stare. Finally, Hermione took a breath.

"Severus, you are the love of my life. I could never live without you, and if you died, I'd have a piece of my heart ripped away from me in a most brutal fashion. Severus, you are the one I want to live with forever. I love you." Severus stared at Hermione in disbelief. He'd never heard that many words expressing how much she loved him until now. This witch was amazing. She could either raise or shatter his entire world with one phrase. She was the one meant for him. Forever and for always. Severus leaned his head down as she leant hers up, their lips meeting in the middle perfectly. Hermione sighed into his mouth as Severus cradled her face in both of his strong, able hands, gently prodding his tongue into her mouth, exploring, tasting her as the passion between them built to a breaking point and Hermione lowered a hand to cup his dick. Severus gasped, but pushed her away, not wanting to start something he would be unable to finish.

"Severus?" Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. After all that, did he not want her? She felt a lone tear begin to roll down her cheek, but Severus quickly caught it on the tip of his index finger.

"Hermione, I want you, Gods, I want you, but I don't want to start something that we wouldn't be able to finish, or that wouldn't be the very best, most pleasurable experience for you." Severus explained to a put-out Hermione, hoping she'd understand. She put out her lower lip, forming her mouth into a beautiful pout; Severus wanted to bite that lower lip.

"Severus, I don't care. I just know that I want you. Only you!" Severus felt his groin growing, making him feel hot and horny, but he cared too much for Hermione to let it get the best of him. If they were going to make love again, Severus would do it right, and make sure that she felt more pleasure than what was thought humanly possible. Severus took both breasts in his hands. They were perfect. Not too big, not too small. They were enough to fill his hands perfectly. Severus lowered his head to one and began to weave pleasure into Hermione's body, never stopping until he knew that it was too much for her. He slid into her slowly, torturously, Hermione begging him to go faster, and him only complying when he couldn't take it anymore. Severus lost count of how many times he made Hermione cum for him, screaming his name, writhing in pleasure. He lost count of how many times she screamed a barely coherent, 'I love you'. Severus lost himself completely in the art of making love to Hermione, making her body sing for him.

Love was a beautiful thing. It could be lustful, hopeful, determined, perfect. Severus made it all of those things for Hermione. They had spent the better part of the day with each other, making love by his fireplace, oblivious to the world surrounding them. It was only him and her and the love and passion they both shared.

The next day was yet again stressful, but at least Hermione got the respect she deserved. Finally, she was being treated like an elder, and not one of "them". No longer was she a student with them, but a grown adult witch who deserved deference. She wrote what their assignment would be and they got to work, the only sounds were bubbling, slicing, splashes, and the occasional, 'can I borrow some of your ingredients?' Above that, no one said anything rude or out-of-turn. Just this morning, Draco came to Hermione, apologizing for his not stopping the others from making fun of her, but Hermione told him that it wasn't his fault, and even gave him a quick hug before her students came filing in. But her and Draco were good friends again; just like good old days. After the classes were relatively finished, Harry approached her, cautious and nervous of her judgement.

"Hermione? Er, Miss Granger?" Hermione turned to her old best friend.

"Harry, in private you still can call me Hermione, just not in class." He nodded and shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Hermione… I just- I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I never wanted to hurt you, I mean, you were my best friend! I was just too cowardly to face Ron, and after hearing what he did to you, Draco told me and I gave him the oath not to tell anyone who didn't know about it, I realized that I should have stuck up for you a long time ago when he was fucking Lavender, that slut. I should have when he kept calling you names behind your back, when he insulted you at every chance, and for that, I'm so, so sorry. Hermione, I love you like a sister, and ever since Draco and I got together- yeah, we're a couple now- I realized what a complete prat I was. But what I don't understand is why you were so distant. What happened to you, 'Mione?" Hermione stared into the dark green orbs of care and sadness, realizing that he still wanted to be friends with her, if not best friends.

"Harry… I haven't even told Draco this, so when I tell you, I need you to tell him for me, okay?" Harry nodded.

"Okay, Hermione." She took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started the night that I got the letter from Ron. He asked me to forgive him, but I just couldn't, you know? Well, the next owl was from Severus. He was requesting, or demanding, really, that I be his apprentice. I wrote back that I'd be happy to, of course. The last owl was from my father. He had informed me that my mum had d-died because of me. Because she'd gotten into one of the magic boxes I keep my things in. When she tried to open it, it killed her. My father snapped completely. When I got home, he would slam me into walls and doors. He'd make sexual innuendos, insinuating that I should suck him off in the kitchen like my mum did." She took a deep breath before continuing with the most horrifying story she'd ever told. "So then, he began beating me more ferociously. The first time I passed out, I woke up in the basement. I was covered in- in- blood and- and semen." I gasped, tears obscuring my eyes as Harry watched in disgust at my father and sorrow for me. "He did it a second time, too, but I was unconscious for both, thankfully. The third time he was going to do it while I was awake, but Severus came to my rescue. He's my saviour. Professor Dumbledore knew about it, and he sent Severus to my house. He left my father knocked out in the living room and took me to his private quarters and cleaned me up. I tried to kill myself by slashing my wrists soon after, but it didn't work. The next time I shot myself. I succeeded, too, but in the 'afterlife' I suppose, I saw my mother. She told me that it wasn't my time to die yet. I didn't want to go back. But then she showed me something that changed my mind. She showed me Severus holding my dead body in the infirmary, crying and telling me that he loved me. I needed him so badly.

I aged physically because, during death, my body was catching up to the age that I really aged using the time-turner. I never felt so happy in my entire life. I could finally be with Severus, and no one would be able to stop it! However, my father sent me a letter claiming that he wanted me at my house for break, but Severus wouldn't allow it, forcing me to stay at Hogwarts. I was so thankful to him." The last sentence was a whisper, but Harry could still hear me.

"Oh, Hermione… why wouldn't you tell me or Draco this?" I felt more tears.

"Because, I didn't want anyone but Severus knowing that I was my father's bitch! How do you think it felt, being called a whore, a slut by your own father? It hurt, and I couldn't take it anymore!" Harry held up his hands in defeat, coming closer to me and hugging me like at Grimmauld Place when I got scared of the thunderstorms.

"So, you and Snape?" He joked, trying to cheer me up. I gave him a soft smile before shoving him.

"Yes, and at least he's more mature than anyone here!" I answered back indignantly. Harry snickered, probably thinking of saying another one of those lame, age jokes that he like to crack about Severus. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Well, I gotta get back to Severus, Harry. I'll see you later, and… thanks. For everything," I gave him his favourite lopsided smile and hugged my only real brother (other than Draco).

"I'll see you later, 'Mione. I really do love you, though. Although not like that, because that would be gross. You're like my little sister, you know?" Harry grinned and kissed Hermione on her cheek, walking back to Draco's room.

"So, you and Potter made up?" Severus asked Hermione. He actually was pretty happy for her; she'd been so upset ever since Harry called her a bitch, and she'd been wanting to patch things up with him. Severus was just glad that Harry had listened to what Hermione had to say. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Hermione, get your cute, little ass out here right now!" It was Draco. Hermione smiled and got up, going to answer the door for Draco. He looked livid, but it was kinda hard for a gay guy to look very threatening. That is, unless you were Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Draco?" Draco stormed in, making a quick, sharp turn to face Hermione, with his hands on his hips. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Hermione, why on Earth would you tell Harry instead of me? I thought I was your BFF!" Hermione gave him a soft smile while Severus scoffed at his… well, gayness.

"Draco, I figured that it would be easier with Harry telling you instead of me, okay?" Draco thought about this and nodded, his facial features smoothing out.

"I guess you're right as usual, Hermione…. Hugs?" Draco held out his arms as an offering for Hermione, who took it and was engulfed in Slytherin robes and musky aftershave. Severus cleared his voice, halfway amused, halfway annoyed.

"If you would please get out, Draco, it would be greatly appreciated." Draco rolled his eyes, and ran up to Severus, giving him a big hug before running out. Severus shook his head in mock-shame.

"What has Narcissa done to the poor boy?" Hermione gave him a look before walking up to him, placing her arms around his waist and kissing him on the mouth.

"Well, I don't really know, but at least he has Harry. Harry will be good for Drakie-Kins."

Severus's nose wrinkled in disgust at the nickname Hermione gave Draco, but h didn't voice those opinions. He valued his skin.

"Well, Sevvy, what do you suppose we should do now?" Hermione's right eyebrow was raised in challenge at her calling him Sevvy to see what he'd do about it.

"What did you just call me?" Severus pretended to sound threatening, but Hermione just laughed it off.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me… Sevvy." She gave him a coy smile before shrieking in surprise when he began tickling her, Hermione jumping around in happiness. Somehow, she thought, life was definitely getting better.

"Surrender, Hermione, surrender!" She kept laughing, attempting to pull away, but couldn't under Severus's body and hands.

"Never!" He grinned and tickled her harder, swooping down for a kiss, Hermione plunging her tongue inside of his mouth, both of them falling to the ground in a heaping mess while Hermione laughed at the absurdity of this all. If someone had told her that Snape would've been laughing and having a good time while tickling her, she'd have told them to fuck off, and go to St. Mungo's, but here she was, with Severus, being tickled. Was this how love was supposed to be? It was definitely love, there was no mistaking that, but was this how it was supposed to feel? Light-hearted and freeing? It made her feel like she didn't have a care in the world. It made her feel like she was… special. Hermione and Severus eventually settled down, still breathless from recent activity, and went to sleep, hand in hand, side by side, and completely in love with one another.


	10. Save You: Simple Plan

Hermione stared at her dinner plate, not wanting to eat. She still thought that she was fat, although she truly wasn't. Severus had no clue what was really going on, because every time that he asked her why she wasn't eating, she merely said that it was period cramps making her sick. He dropped the topic, assuming that he was telling the truth. Eventually, Hermione couldn't take looking at the dinner that she still assumed would make her fat, and got up, leaving her dinner and Hogwarts staff. She couldn't take the fact that she was getting heavier than she used to be when she was in her seventh year. Come on, you need to lose more weight! Just a few more pounds! That little voice screamed in the back of her head. She almost couldn't take it anymore, so she took out her favourite red pocketknife from her back pocket, slowly opening it, not noticing the cold on the ground since she was in the dungeons. Slowly, she made a small gash on one of her legs and one on her stomach. She vowed that she wouldn't show her body anywhere until she lost the weight that she needed to lose to make herself "more beautiful". Suddenly, the blade was yanked from her hand by a pale hand. She found herself looking into the eyes of a furious Severus Snape.

"Why?" The one word was the only thing he needed to say to make her burst into tears, collapsing against the chair, burying her head in her arms. Why did she do this to herself? What was wrong with her? Well, everything, obviously, but she couldn't help herself. Not with the cutting. It was too addictive! Didn't he understand that?

"I'm Sorry!" She nearly screamed. Severus sighed and got down on knees, taking Hermione's hands in his and staring into her dark brown eyes, silently pleading for her to stop this all.

"Hermione… why?" She couldn't stare into his eyes much longer. The one gaze always able to melt her mind into a simple nothing.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." She finished lamely. Severus breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Too slowly.

"You don't want to talk about it? _You don't want to talk about it?_" Severus's voice was rising steadily until it was a near shout, causing Hermione to flinch away from him.

"Severus, I just- just… just go. Please." She got up, indicating that he should leave, but he didn't.

"Give me one reason why I should leave and I will." She tried to look at him in the eyes, but she just couldn't bear to do it.

"Because-because I asked you to, okay?" Her voice was wavering, but Severus took her wrists in his hands, making her look at him. There were tears in his eyes.

"That's not a good enough reason, Hermione. Please! Please tell me what is so bad that you feel the need to cut yourself!" Hermione looked away from him, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Please Severus," she began, trailing off.

"Please what? Hermione, what is this about? You didn't eat dinner tonight or lunch today or even breakfast! Hermione, you haven't eaten all day! What are you thinking?" She mumbled a response, but he couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"BECAUSE I'LL GET FAT!" Severus's eyes widened, showing his surprise.

"You're torturing yourself because you're too afraid of gaining weight? Hermione, you're already too thin without starving yourself!" Hermione began to cry again, hating herself for being so weak.

"I'm not thin, so stop saying that!" She screams with tears slipping down her cheek faster and faster, her not even bothering to wipe them away while she stares at the one person who loves her. Severus steps closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him, sniffing her hair and burying his face in it, no matter how bushy it was.

"Hermione, you are beautiful no matter what you think or anyone else thinks. Don't try to change yourself, because it's not going to be successful. I love you just the way you are, so stop striving to be someone that you aren't. Okay?" She tried to avoid his eyes, but found that she couldn't and didn't want to, either.

"Severus… I- I think I love you." There were tears shining in her eyes as he kissed her slowly, taking time to fully appreciate her soft, full lips and her lovely, shining hair.

"Hermione, I love you more than you'll ever know. I want to be with you forever." These words shocked Hermione, but she didn't show it, just looked at Severus, trying to see if he was lying; he wasn't.

"Severus, I- I don't know what to say…." He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever you want to say, love." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"I want to stay with you for the rest of my life, Severus." She hoped that she wasn't moving too fast. Severus pulled back to look at her face, looking, searching for the truth in her gaze. It was there. He smiled widely; one of the few times he's ever done that, and picked her up, kissing her over and over again.

"Hermione, if I wanted to-to marry you when the school year was over with… what would you say?" Severus knew how big of a chance he was taking by asking this question, but he needed to know.

"I would love to, Severus." Hermione smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, favouring that body part almost as much as his chest. He smiled again, finally realizing that all was good with the world. Well, almost. He still hadn't heard from the Ministry about Ronald Weasley and he was still unsure what to do about her father. Soon, they'd get what's coming to them.

Hermione was sitting in her room, braiding her hair when an owl pecked on the window. She smiled and walked over to it, taking the letter from its leg.

_Dear daughter,_

_I'm quite ashamed that you didn't come home like I told you to. You never were a good bitch, were you? Well, don't worry, I'm coming for you soon, and we'll be reunited again. Just as soon as I'm able to find someone to get me into your stupid school, that is. _

_Can't wait to see you, darling! _

_Your father_

Hermione couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. He knew! He knew that she didn't come because of him, and now he was going to get into Hogwarts! Everyone would know about him raping her! She sat down on her bed, falling sideways, looking straight ahead without really seeing anything she appeared to be looking at. Severus soon walked in and saw her with the letter in her hand. He gently took the letter from her hand, reading it, his anger raising steadily as he read it.

"No, he won't be hurting you, Hermione. I don't care what he says he'll do. He can't just charge into Hogwarts and try to hurt you. He'd be on our territory now. If we hurt him with magic, since we aren't in the Muggle world, he couldn't charge us with a thing. I promise you that I will NOT let him take a step near you." The look in Severus's eyes was so intense that Hermione couldn't bear to look away from the dark look in his gaze; instead, she just stared into his black eyes, slowly becoming lost into the fathomless orbs, as if they were the only thing keeping her on the Earth. They probably were, actually.

"Severus, I'm scared." She looked at him and he embraced her in his arms, soothing her, running his hands through her hair, smoothing out the tangles in hair.

"Shh, honey, you're going to be fine, I promise." She kept crying, but she calmed down quite a bit.

"I just don't want anymore people to be hurt because of me! It's not fair!" He quickly calmed her down, relaxing her until she wasn't as scared anymore.

"No one will, love. I promise, I promise." She wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, pulling him closer to her until he had to sit her on his lap on their bed.

"Severus, I'm kind of tired…." He gave her a half-smile and pulled out the covers for her to get under.

"Then we'll go to bed." She smiled at him and curled up to him, feeling his arms fold her to him. They both drifted off to a somewhat peaceful sleep.

"Ginny, I don't want to talk about this, okay? Ron's probably going to Azkaban for a good reason, okay? And just because I'm with Draco doesn't mean that you can be mean to me or him! Just leave us alone!" Harry told his ex-girlfriend. After that nasty comment she made about Mudbloods and whores, he broke up with her, never wanting to see her again, but the bloody chit just wouldn't quit!

"Harry…." She whined, but he was already walking down the hall, leaving her gritting her teeth, hands balled in fists. _Mark my words, Draco Malfoy, you'll pay for this. You'll pay for everything!_

"Alright, class, today you all shall attempt to brew Veritiserum. Given the fact that you won't completely ruin you're potions by adding either the wrong ingredients or cutting the wrong lengths or, Gods forbid, forgetting to even add an ingredient. Get started. This potion is worth 25% of your grade this semester. Get started!" Everyone began working, all trying to finish in time. The only one who managed to finish brewing the potion was Draco, not assuming that he made it correctly. Now to test it….

"Malfoy! Bring Lavender Brown up here and test it on her. Ask her anything."

"Uh, okay. Lavender, drink the potion. Good, now, um. What's your biggest secret?" Try as she may, Lavender couldn't keep the truth out.

"I'm a lesbian!" She quickly shut her mouth, covering it with her hands, eyes widening.

"Well, class, I suppose Draco is the only one with enough potential to actually make it, he may keep it. Although, he WILL have a spell put on it so that he can only use it for times of need. You are dismissed. Go." The students began filing out by twos and fours, all wanting to get out before she decided to target them. Not that she would, though. She only did it to Lavender because the girl had been talking in her class the entire time to someone who wanted to get their potion done, but couldn't because of Lavender's constant chatter. The silly chit deserved everything she got. Hermione got busy grading papers. It would be a long day. The nest class had to make blood replenishing potions. She didn't know how many cauldrons would explode in the next hour. Now she knew why Severus always called his students dunderheads. With the exception of her. To be honest, Insufferable Know-It-All was one of the smallest compliments you could give someone. But with Severus, that's all he would say to her for a compliment. At least he gave her one, though. She smiled at the paper she was grading. It was one of the best in the entire fifth year. It was a young girl with the name of… Isabella Colvin. Ah, the Muggleborn girl in her third period. She seemed to be very… deep. Always thinking about something interesting. She was an object of the teachers' concern, as well. Every time that she came back from a break, there would be markings on her, but no one except Madam Pomphrey really cared enough to ask her about it. The girl didn't answer, she just ran. Maybe someone should go help her, Hermione thought. Perhaps I should be that very one…. She silently groaned as the students filed into the classroom, infiltrating her room with noise and stupidity. This would be a long day. A very long day.

"Okay, Hermione, let me get this straight. You want to go over to Miss Colvin's house, asking if her parents _abuse_ her? After what you've already gone through?" She flinched at the coldness in Severus's voice, but steeled herself.

"Yes. I remember how it was before you came to help me, and what if she's suffering through the same thing? Then what? No one's going to be there to help her if something bad happens!" Severus stared at the woman in front of him, marvelling at her beauty and obvious annoyance.

"Look, Hermione, I will let you after one month of the end of Summer Break. How does that sound?" She huffed in annoyance. Did he not understand this?

"But what if she's already hurt even more by then? Then what are you going to do after this 15 year old girl dies? Just shrug it off? Well, I can't do that! I'm going to find her and ask her if everything's alright." Hermione got up to leave, but Severus's hand clamped down on her wrist.

"No, you won't. If anything's happening, we can NOT push her away from us any more than how isolated she already is!" Hermione yanked her arm away from him.

"Fine! I'll just leave her alone, but as soon as Summer Break begins, I'm waiting for a WEEK. Only that, and then I'm going to find her." Severus's eyes narrowed.

"No you aren't! I just told you that you are to wait for a MONTH!"

"Well I don't want to!" Severus had her against the wall, so she couldn't run even if she tried to. She tried to push him away from her, but he took both wrists of hers in one of his hands and kept them above her head. Hermione glared at him, and began trying to kick her way out, causing him to place his right knee in between her legs, effectively trapping her, rendering her unable to move.

"Listen, young lady, and listen well! I'm your elder and the Headmaster, while you are a professor working here. You aren't entitled to telling me what you can and can't do, understood?" They were both breathing heavily, as if they both just realized how compromising their position was. Severus leaned down, placed his mouth to her neck, and gently bit her. She felt a tingling sensation run through her, going straight to her core, silently wishing for more, while he felt a smug, proud feeling by marking her as his, slowly sucking on that one small area that his teeth were latched onto. Hermione tilted her head to the left to give him better access as he raised his knee to meet that one forbidden place while she gasped and struggled to free her wrists, yearning to touch him, to run her hands along his chest while he touched her in places she could never imagine him doing so without blushing.

Severus didn't let go of her wrists, however, just kept her against the wall while he ran a hand over her breasts, slipping his hand under her black robes, feeling the pure beauty of her curvaceous body. Slowly, he edged her robes off, throwing them somewhere in his office while casting a strong Silencio on his office, along with a warding charm, knowing that most likely, no one would come in, but still wanting to ensure privacy. Slowly, he edged his hand to her skirt, making her whimper with need as he stopped every couple of inches, slipping his hand underneath the offending garment, realizing that she had no panties on. His eyes widened and flew up to meet hers while she just stared at him innocently, without a care in the world. Severus began tracing patterns on her core, slowly dipping inside, then taking his fingers out while he watched her every reaction to his ministrations. When he circled her clit, she jerked, when he dragged his finger against the slit of her pussy, she whimpered, he committed every action that she did because of him to memory. He slowly, torturously slipped one long finger inside of her wet core, groaning when he felt how wet and hot she was.

"Gods, Severus! Severus!" He felt her walls clench around the one finger, felt her release all over his hand. While she was recovering, he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked up all of her cum that was residing on her hand.

"That was… intense." Severus said while Hermione blushed, looking at her feet. He swooped down for a kiss, deepening it when she responded back. Apparently the witch liked the taste of her own cum. Damn, did she realize how sexy she was just by being herself? He cast a wandless Tempus, seeing that it was already time for dinner. Thankfully, she came to him as soon as her classes ended. If she had left in between classes, he'd have kept her, not giving a damn what happened if she didn't show up to teach.

"It was very much so, but you need to get down to the Great Hall." Severus's eyes narrowed. He knew that she was going to try to get out of eating again, but he wouldn't let her.

"I won't go unless you go with me." She let out an annoyed breath.

"Okay… fine, I guess I could go to dinner with you." Severus kissed her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Severus." _Yeah, I'll go to dinner, but that doesn't mean that you can make me eat._


	11. Untitled: Simple Plan

"Albus, I mean it, Hermione really is sick. I think that she needs help." Severus sighed with annoyance as he watched that irritating twinkle enter Dumbledore's eyes, while sipping tea and sitting in one of the big, irritating chairs in his house.

"Wow, Severus. I suppose you actually care for someone." Albus had a pretend shocked look on his face.

"Shut up, old man, just tell me how to get Hermione help." On the outside, the only hint that Severus was embarrassed was the slight colouring to his cheeks.

"Well Severus, the only thing that we could do is give Hermione permission to take leave, we could make a story up about her getting a very private apprenticeship for a famous Potions worker to go travelling around the world looking for ingredients. Or that she is taking a leave to study abroad. Perhaps that should be the story, eh, Severus?"

"Well, Albus, I think that the second story would be more believable. How long would she have to be in treatment?" Albus looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking and finally said,

"She'd have to be in treatment for a month at least. If she shows no signs of improving, then it'll be longer." Severus sighed heavily, not knowing what her "treatment" would be, and not really wanting to know either.

"Well, Albus, who'll be the one giving her treatment?" He asked reluctantly. Albus got that familiar twinkle in his eye again.

"Why Severus, I'm so happy you asked! Since Hermione doesn't trust anyone but you, then she should stay in your quarters, ensuring better recovery." Severus groaned in irritation as he realized that Hermione would be staying with him. Well, this wouldn't end up good.

"Why? You know that I won't be able to… to-"

"Control yourself while she's around you, walking by you and being unable to touch her?" Dumbledore interrupted. Severus glared at him and said,

"Yes, precisely. Thank you for the _lovely _description." This was spoken sarcastically. Very much so.

"Severus, you have needs, it's natural. Just because she's living with you doesn't mean you can't be intimate with her." Severus put his hands over his ears and said,

"I don't need a sex-talk, old man!" Dumbledore smiled again, his eyes twinkling even more as Severus got up to leave.

"Good day, Severus, good day." He nodded at the former headmaster and walked out, knowing what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>"Severus, I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine and I don't need any kind of treatment!" Hermione shouted at him as soon as he described what would need to be done.<p>

"Hermione, please just listen to me, I don't want this for you either, but if it's the only way for you to get better…" she sighed and said,

"Whatever. I'll do it, but I'm not happy about it." Severus tried to hug her, but she just walked away from him, leaving him hurt, but understanding why. He sat down in one of his chairs with his head in his hands.

"Damn, what am I going to do now? She's pissed at me! I'm only trying to help her, though! Oh well, if this helps her in the long run, then I don't care. I'm gonna do it." He finally decided, he laid down to go to sleep, knowing that the next day definitely wouldn't be easy for both him or Hermione.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that- that <em>infuriating<em> man!" Hermione whispered whilst lying on the bed in Severus's chambers, wanting desperately to cut her wrists, but also knowing that Severus would find out if she did. The marks were either too deep to cast a well-lasting charm on it, and he checks her wrists most of the time, too. However, he didn't check other parts of her… like her shoulders. Or her sides, or her stomach, or her upper thighs. She felt her excitement rising higher and higher as the adrenaline rush overtook her with the thought of being able to release some of her emotion. She silently got up and searched through her bag for her trusty razor, removing the blade and taking the very edge of it to her shoulders and one large gash on her side. The pain of Severus's betrayal didn't cease though, it kept haunting her, whispering in her ear that he thought she was insane, that he thought she had mental issues. Therefore, causing her to slice herself deeper and deeper, never stopping until the world went black as she fell back on her mattress, soaking the comforter in her own lifeblood whilst she lay there, floating in unconsciousness. She had a dream. It was more of a nightmare, really. She was arguing with Severus. He was yelling,

_"You are pathetic! I can't believe I've wasted my time on you! You're disgusting and FAT! I hate you! Oh my gods, I hate you! You are nothing to me!" Every word had hit her like a brick to the face. They say that sticks and stones break your bones, but words will never hurt you. That's only partly true. Yeah, sticks and stones WILL break your bones, but they feel much better than words. Hermione would much rather be beaten to death with sticks and stones than listen to the hatred spilling from Severus's mouth. Sticks and stones only break bones. Words can shatter the soul._

_"I'm sorry!" She had screamed, begging him not to just walk away from her on such a bad note. "Severus, I'm SORRY!" She screamed again, trying to run to him, but she couldn't move from where she was. He didn't so much as spare a last glance at her before leaving her all alone. She sobbed into the ground as he left._

* * *

><p>She soon felt hands shaking her awake while yelling her name. It was Severus, he looked so scared and angry.<p>

"No! Go away!" She screamed, still thinking that he hated her and not wanting to be hurt any more than she already was.

"Hermione, you're going to have to sit up so that I can apply the bandages to you, that way you don't fucking die." He said angrily. I did as he told me to.

"You hate me." I stated. I had to know if my nightmare spoke the truth. Severus stared at me in shock and sadness.

"What? No! I could _never_ hate you, Hermione!" I breathe in slowly. "I may be disappointed in you, but I could never hate you. Look at you, look how skinny you are! Do you really want to look like this? Like you're a corpse?"

Yes. "No," I lie. I don't want to get better. I refuse to destroy what made me so perfect and skinny. Didn't he know how much pain I went through to get this skinny? I'm not weak, I'm not sick! I'm _strong_! Severus smiles a relieved smile, but it doesn't fully reach his eyes. I think that he knows that I'm lying.

"Hermione, what has caused all of this? You were always smiling before tonight…. Was it something that I said?" He looks genuinely upset, but I have learned that when you have feelings, when you have love for things, people, then you always end up getting hurt when you realize that they don't love you as much as you love them.

"Severus, just because I smile doesn't mean that I'm happy." She tells him with a cold, unfeeling look on her face. It was better to hurt the ones closer to her before they hurt her first.

"Hermione…" he whispered, yearning to hold her, to hug her, to be with her even though she was going through something so hard. Eventually, he knew that if she was going to hurt him this much, he'd just have to retreat before getting too hurt to comprehend anything that happened to him. He'd have to become a complete bastard again, although he didn't want it. He refused to be hurt by the second girl he's ever loved in all of his 38 years. She would be the last he'd ever love. Ever.

"Just go, please." She whispered, knowing that if he stayed there any longer, she wouldn't be able to take it any longer. She'd break. Severus got up with a flourish of his robes after finishing the process of bandaging her up and left her without another glance to her direction. Hermione sighed and refused to let too much of her emotions show. She wouldn't cry because of this; she wasn't weak. She was strong. Strong people didn't allow emotions to show. She sighed again. Why didn't she ever die and stay dead? Maybe it's because she was too afraid to actually die, but sick of living. How on Earth would she manage to be here, then? Perhaps a half-existence would be a lot better than this. Why couldn't she just stop the world and get the hell off?

Hermione got back into bed and slept. After all, sleep is the only place where life didn't have the tendency to completely fall apart. She had no clue that not fifty feet from her, Severus Snape was tossing and turning, wondering what he did to deserve so much pain for just a little bit of love. Eventually, he fell into a blissful oblivion.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up, but she wasn't allowed to teach. All she did was wait for Severus to get back from the Great Hall, while she tried to figure out a plan to be able to keep from being forced to eat breakfast. Perhaps she could pull the whole, "I have my period" thing today. I mean, he fell for it once, why not twice? Soon enough, she heard him coming through his door and sure enough, his voice travelled to her ears.<p>

"Hermione, get in here! You need to eat breakfast!" Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen area, clutching her stomach in exaggerated pain.

"I'm not really hungry, sir, I'm having period cramps." Severus rolled his eyes and sat a plate of food in front of her, despite her pleas for him not to. It was eggs and bacon. She sighed. Fried eggs, 90 calories. Bacon, Turkey, cooked. 108 calories. She pushed the bacon out of the way, explaining to Severus that she has always hated bacon, even though she really loved it. As for the eggs, she took a knife and cut out the yolk, only eating the egg whites. Egg Whites, fried, 16 calories. Severus got up, and cooked her pancakes, demanding that she ate them. Shit, he knew that she loved pancakes because he's seen her eat them without a word of complaint.

She cut each pancake up in tiny bits, and made sure that none of them had any fattening syrup soaked into it. Severus watched her slowly, fearfully pick and eat at her breakfast, terrified to eat because she thought she'd get fat, when really, she needed to gain weight. A lot of weight. He cast a charm on her earlier, seeing how much she weighed, opposing to how much she should've weighed. She should've weighed at least 9 stone 4 [130 lbs.], but she weighed only 6 stone 12 [96 lbs.] She needed to gain weight. And fast, or else she would die, and it would be all his fault. Who cares if she fucking hated him? He would make sure she ate if he had to force food down her throat. Anything to make her realize that her life wasn't a joke, a game to play and if you lose, you can just come back and play again. No, in life, if you lose, you die. That's it.

"You know, a normal woman with your height and weight ratio should be at least one hundred and thirty pounds. Or nine stone four. Do you know just how much you weigh?"

"It's not polite to ask a woman her weight, Severus. Or did no one ever teach you that?" Hermione said to him harshly, not really caring if she hurt him, which she knew she did. She just didn't want him knowing her weight because if he found out that she was twenty-four pounds underweight, then he'd freak out on her! She just said,

"I weigh around one hundred and something pounds." She lied. Severus's eyes narrowed.

"Liar." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? You have the audacity to call me a liar when you don't even know my true weight?" Severus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm, looking at her with a bored expression on his face.

"I knew that you wouldn't tell me your true weight, so I casted a charm on you today to see how much you really weighed. I know that you were lying." Hermione's face became angrier and angrier until she yelled,

"YOU COWARD! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE TO PERFORM A CHARM ON ME WHEN YOU COULD JUST ASK ME TO GET ON A FUCKING SCALE?" Severus's eyes turned to black stone while he cornered Hermione.

"_**Don't," He screamed. "Ever call me a coward!"**_ Her eyes widened and she threw up her hands as if to defend herself.

"Severus, please!" Severus took her wrists in his and kept them away from her face.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO SHIELD YOURSELF? I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU! NEVER!" Severus was red, but he didn't care. He was furious that she'd call him a coward, and hurt that she was afraid of being hit by him. He would _never_ hurt her. Didn't she know that? He sighed and stepped back, allowing her to leave, but she didn't. She just stayed there in the corner of the kitchen, scared, but defiant.

"I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. It was instinct." With that said, she stomped out of the room and went to hers, changing into a black long-sleeved shirt that her mother bought her from Muggle London at some place called Hollister in Brent Cross. The emblem was a bird of some sort. She's been there before, trying to find some nice shorts, but most were too short for her taste. Hermione searched for a pair of yoga shorts, again finding a pair of bright green Hollister shorts. Too short, but they were comfortable. She walked over to her books, sifting through all of them, trying to decide which one to read. Eventually, she decided that she just wanted a little "light reading", so she picked out Wuthering Heights. Bronte was a good author, although she had a few screws loose in her head, in Hermione's opinion. She opened the book and began reading about the tragic and twisted love of Heathcliff and Catherine. Plunging into the depths of betrayal and hatred, revelling in the malevolence of children and adults who've been wronged when younger. Loving it all as well. At least there was love.

* * *

><p>Severus played a few notes on the piano and decided whether it should be changed or written on the staff. Whether there should be notes played with it, what should come after it, and if the mixture of notes made a nice melody, what the harmony should be like. Severus played and wrote, played and wrote, played and wrote, until he couldn't do it any longer, for there was no more staff paper left. He stared at the music in front of him, barely comprehending it. How had he wrote this? Did he really write this? Could he play this? He set his fingers upon the white keys, looked at the paper, and allowed all of his emotions spill into the air in a bitter, melancholy tune. The sound filled the air as he played it all, note after note, never stopping to look, not even thinking, really. Just playing and listening to the nearly unearthly sounds that were being emitted from the piano. Listening to the pure, simple beauty of music, and revelling in the fact that he was the only one able to control it, no one else.<p>

The song eventually ended, as most songs must, but that didn't stop him from exulting in the screaming silence that enveloped him. Slowly, he rose from his seat and left the room, now uninterested in what used to hold great fascination for him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. If Hermione wouldn't eat right now, what might make her want to? She would die soon if she didn't get enough nutrients in her body. Right now, she was one step away from being malnourished, and once you got malnourished, then it was extremely difficult to get her back to the way she usually was. Right now she needed to gain roughly 25 pounds, that means that she needs to consume 87500 calories, and that would mean that she couldn't lose any of those calories, she'd have to take in 90,000 calories if she was going to lose any of the calories. Perhaps he should get her a calorie log that way she'd be able to write down what all she eats and if she wasn't eating enough, then Severus would know it.

Yes, that's a good idea, no, a great idea. He waved his wand and materialized a journal out of thin air. It was really hard to do something like that without concentration and very much power. Then, he added a bunch of lines to the journal and words such as calories, and what the food had in it based on fat, sodium, sugars, fiber, potassium, iron, and the percentages. It would take roughly 2 minutes, but he was more concerned about her weight than everything else that was going on concerning the time that it took to complete something that may take a couple moments for her if it would help to save her life. He didn't really care anymore. He was too much in love with her to consider how angry she'd be with him.


	12. Perfect: Simple Plan

"What is this?" Hermione yells at Severus.

"It's a calorie log. That way when you fill it in, I'll know what you ate and how much more nutrients you need." Hermione took a couple of deep breaths and stormed out of the room, tossing the little journal on her desk and throwing herself on the bed.

"He doesn't even trust me! I'm perfectly fine; he doesn't need to go to this extreme!" She whisper-screamed, casting a Silencing Charm on her room, she opened her mouth and screamed so loudly that a couple of glass phials shook. Hermione took a bottle of her Muggle Tequila and poured it into a small glass, counting to three, and tossing it back, ignoring the sharp burn in her throat. She did it again and again until the burn didn't even affect her anymore.

"He doesn't even trust me…." She slurred, attempting to place the top on the bottle and succeeding after numerous tries. She hid it behind her bookcase (not very well, either) and went to sleep. It seemed alcohol helped her better than Dreamless Sleep potion ever did.

Severus sighed, running his hands through his inky black hair, and breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. He got up and decided to check on her, praying that she wasn't cutting herself. He slowly opened the door and found her sleeping on the floor. When his eyes fell on the bottle of Muggle alcohol, he realized that she was most likely passed out. He walked over to the bottle and picked it up, carrying it into the kitchen area that way she couldn't drink any in the morning. He looked over at the things that he had to do for being the Headmaster and quickly finished them all, quickly becoming bored and decided to read a book, but wasn't sure which one to read.

Eventually, he found The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe. Severus picked it up and began reading The Tell-Tale Heart. He never really understood Poe, but he did respect him, that's for sure. A mind so troubled, how he survived, Severus wasn't sure. Edgar Allen Poe was troubled and twisted. Edgar Allen Poe was just like Severus. Dark, desolate, but Severus wasn't alone. At least he had someone he really loved. Severus yawned and bookmarked the page he was on, closing it and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>CRASH! Severus jumped up and looked around. His former Death Eater instincts were still strong and working.<p>

"Severus, where the hell did you put my Tequila? What did you do?" Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair again, pinching the bridge of his nose in between his fingers.

"Hermione, I really don't want to talk about this with you, you can't drink alcohol, and you're lucky that I was good enough to take it away from you! Do you know just how bad that is for you? With how much you drank, I'm surprised you aren't dea-" He was cut off by the slap against his cheek. He was shocked; there was actually force and anger in that slap. He stared at her, silently, watching her eyes fill with horror as she realized what she'd just done.

"Oh gods, Severus, I'm so sorry I-" Severus help up his palm so that she would stop rambling on.

"No, it's not your fault; I shouldn't have said what I did." He took in some very deep breaths, rubbing his temples and trying to calm himself down.

"Severus, I should have never smacked you. Oh my gods, I'm a total bitch! Severus, I'm sorry!" He wasn't sure what to do so that she'd stop beating herself up about a tiny, little slap. Eventually, he just took her by the shoulders, told her to calm down, and sat her down at the kitchen table. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, Hermione had a hangover, and Severus was cooking breakfast because he'd have to leave in two hours to attend breakfast with all of the irritating children in Hogwarts.

Now that girl, Isabella Colvin…. Since Hermione really wanted to help her at the end of summer, maybe he should go with her, and allow her to stay in Hogwarts, away from her father. The girl may even qualify to be an assistant to one of the professors here. Perhaps if she admitted to being abused by her parents or parent, she'd be able to do so. Maybe Madam Pince or Madam Pomphrey would like her as a helper. Madam Pomphrey would most, though. Isabella was notoriously outstanding in potions and the dark arts, but Poppy didn't need to know that. Severus listened to the homey crackling of eggs and smelled the aroma of buttermilk biscuits. He turned off the stove and put the eggs on a two plates, two eggs each, and set them both down on the counter. He then went over to the refrigerator and took out some homemade jam; blackberry and strawberry. His mum had taught him how so long ago. Back when she was semi-happy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mummy, how are you so good at this?" A 5-year-old Severus Snape looked up at his mother and stared into her grey eyes. She smiled and said,<em>

"_Years of practice, love, years and years." Eileen Prince-Snape was happy when it was just her and her beautiful son all alone. But when you mix Tobias into the situation… everything gets so bad._

"_Do you think I could ever be as good as you, mum?" Eileen smiled._

"_No. I think that you would be better!" Severus laughed, a joyful sound, until they heard his father entering the house and slamming the door behind him._

"_EILEEN!" Severus didn't like the way his mother was always flinching at the sound of Tobias's voice speaking- or more like yelling- her voice. He wished they could just have a normal family for once._

* * *

><p>Severus shook his head, attempting to get him back to the present. He took out the biscuits from the oven. They looked amazing; golden brown and flaky. He sure hoped Hermione would eat it. He really hoped so. He piled the biscuits onto a big plate and set it in the middle, placing the jams on either side of the plate and set the two plates of eggs down on the table on her side and his. Hermione eyed the plates of food warily before taking her fork and carefully cutting out the yolk before eating the egg whites. Severus was seriously thinking about making scrambled eggs only that way she had to eat the yolk in it. The yolk was the healthiest part, and she was missing it all because she was scared of gaining weight!<p>

He sighed and began eating the two eggs- yolk and all- and grabbed a biscuit off of the plate, taking a knife and spreading blackberry jam on it. Hermione hesitantly grabbed a biscuit and began tearing it apart and sticking small bites into her mouth. Her eyes widened at how good the bread was, but she only managed to eat a little more than half of the bread. She was still worried about her weight.

"Hermione, you need to eat more. Everything that you eat will instantly be added in to the journal. Your daily calorie intake needs to be at least 1,750. If I have found that you haven't had enough to eat, then I will force you to eat something more fulfilling, no matter what time it is." She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Is that all?" Severus again pinches the bridge of his nose, and tried to calm down.

"Yes Hermione, that is all." She pushes her chair back from the table and leaves to go to her room. Severus sighed and got up from the table, cleaning up the pans and the wooden table. He missed her already.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her bed, reading one of her favourite books of all time; Romeo and Juliet. She enjoyed reading Muggle Literature, but sometimes it was just so morbid! Hermione sighed and set her book down, tossing and turning on her bed, wishing desperately for her and Severus to go back to the way they used to be. Where they would kiss and hold each other all the time. She missed the warmth and despised the coolness between them. She laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mm, Severus, I love you so much." Hermione said, her head on her husband's chest, Severus stroking her hair.<em>

"_You complete me, love." He said, kissing her forehead. Hermione stroked her finger down his chest, making him shiver while she kissed his neck. "Hermione, I'm not going to be able to stop if we…." _

"_Perfect." She interrupted him, kissing his chest and his wrists. He hissed and flipped her over where he was over her and staring into her cinnamon- coloured eyes. He lifted up her black and silver negligee and stripped himself of his boxers, and teasing her soft, velvety entrance. She gasped._

"_Severus, please!" She sighed_

"_You're going to have to be more specific, wife." He continued to stroke himself up and down her nether lips, but never entering her._

"_Severus, dammit! Oh my gods just fuck me!" He grinned and with one, long, graceful stroke, he was inside of her. Slowly going in and out of her with fervour while his wife writhed in pleasure beneath him._

"_Do you know what you do to me, wife? Do you know?" Hermione gasped and clutched him to her tightly._

"_Severus, faster!" He accelerated the speed of his strokes and went faster and harder until he felt her muscles clench around his cock. He felt her orgasm and he soon felt himself release inside of her. They both lay there, catching their breath and whispering words of love to each other._

"_Mummy, daddy!" They both sit up, seeing their daughter running into their room. Beautiful five-year-old Selene Sofia Snape with long, black hair, tan skin, and black eyes. She developed Hermione's caring personality along with Severus's snark and cunning. She was bright, like the both of them._

"_How's my lovely little beauty doing today?" Severus asked her, picking her up and sitting her in between him and Hermione._

"_Eh, nothing, really. I was reading this morning, and I heard something coming from your room, but I figured that it was nothing, and if something dangerous was happening, you two could handle it on your own, and I would have been hurt anyways, so I just left it alone." Hermione and Severus looked at each other. Their daughter was far too smart for her own good._

"_Well, darling, I'm glad you did. There wasn't anything very important going on, we were just discussing certain things." Their daughter nodded and got up, jumping out of the bed._

"_Okay. Mum, can you make those pancakes that taste like cupcakes?" Severus laughed and looked at Hermione, who was smiling at her daughter. _

"_Of course I can, let me just get dressed and I'll be there in a second." Selene smirked and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Sometimes, Severus, she reminds me far too much of you." He snickered and kissed her before getting up and putting on his boxers and a pair of black pants._

"_I'll meet you in the kitchen, love." Hermione nodded and sighed to herself. Life couldn't get any better._

* * *

><p>"Hermione, lunch is ready!" Severus's voice woke her up from her lovely dream. She groaned and got up from her bed.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered, more to herself than him. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, head in her hands. She wasn't really hungry, to be honest. What? Yes she was! She was starving, but no one even realized it! She wanted to eat everything! Severus sat a plate of triangularly cut sandwiches with turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese on it. "Erm, Severus, I'm not really hungry. Can I just read for the rest of the day?" He sighed and shook his head, no. Hermione exhaled noisily, showing her irritation, even though she actually did want to eat what was in front of her.

"Hermione, being the bright witch that you are, you must know that without enough nutrients in your body, you will become very unhealthy, up to the point to where you could die, right?" Severus was annoyed with her eating habits, or lack thereof.

"I know, I know, but I'm not going to stuff myself if I don't need to, and I don't need to because I'm not hungry." She said indignantly. He rolled his eyes and cast a spell that way she couldn't leave until she'd eaten what was on her plate. "Dammit, Severus! Why can't I pick my feet up off of the ground?" Severus shrugged and said,

"Hermione, I said that you were going to eat enough to equal up to 1,750 calories. Checking your journal, you've only had 96." Hermione sighed and began nibbling on her sandwich, trying to look disgusted with it, but it didn't work. Severus made really good sandwiches. It took her an entire hour to finish eating the four, little triangles. She pulled back from the table and thanked Severus, helping him clean up the mess, and ignoring him when he said that he could take care of it. Hermione took a wet washcloth and began wiping up the crumbs and anything else that littered the countertop or table. Severus looked a bit hesitant, but said,

"Thank you." Hermione stared into his black eyes, which somehow depicted warmth and walked over to him, drying her hands on the way, and tenderly kissed him. He held her close to him and kissed her lightly, softly nibbling on her lower lip and running his fingers along her spine. She sighed into his mouth.

"I've missed this." She simply states, knowing that that was the understatement of the year. Severus just responded by kissing her more deeply than before. Eventually they pull back reluctantly.

"Hermione, I have missed you more than words can even say." He looks at her in the eyes and his arms tighten around her waist.

"I've missed you so much, Sevvy." She stares up at him with a hint of hidden humour in her eyes.

"Humph. If you're going to call me Sevvy, then I get to call you…. Hermy!" Her eyes widen and she laughs at the name that Draco used to call her until she gave him a healthy smack to the back of his head.

"Fine, but remember, I'm most likely going to be calling you Sevvy most of the time now." She warned him.

"Then I'll call you Hermy most of the time, then." Severus retaliated, drawing her closer to his body and kissing her forehead.

"Ugh, deal, you snarky git." Hermione mock-glares at him while he just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, you insufferable know-it-all?"

"Yes, quite a few times." She says. Severus growls and pins her against the table.

"Then I'll just tell you again. I," kiss. "Love," stroke. "You," nibble. Hermione gasped every time his lips brushed against her neck, or every time his hand stroked her breast, or every time his teeth gently bit down on her throat, marking her as his and only his.

"Severus…." She sighed.

"Yes, love?" Severus asked her.

"Will you do me a favour?" Hermione questions.

"Anything," He smiles. She takes a deep breath.

"Will you make love to me, then?" Hermione asks him. Severus's eyes widen and he nods slowly.

"A-are you sure, Hermione?"

"I'm definitely sure, Severus." She tells him. He nods and picks her up bridal-style and carries her off to his bed, where they make love to each other for the rest of the day, only stopping to eat dinner, where Hermione doesn't even put up a fight to doing so and eats with him in his bedroom, before slowly resuming one of the most pleasurable experiences in their entire lives.


	13. Beauty From Pain: Superchick

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! I've been busy with vacation, family, and, well, let's just say that I'm going through nearly the same things as Hermione right now, and it's pretty hard. I love you all so much, and thanks for sticking with me! Here's the 13****th**** chapter of Learn To Let Someone In!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you, Hermione." Draco tells her as they both hug. The graduation had gone amazingly. Harry even had a few tears in his eyes when he gave his speech. Finally. The seventh years have finally graduated.<p>

"Oh, I know, and I'm going to miss you, too, Draco, but you and Harry will be fine together at the Malfoy manor. So you two go ahead and have fun there. But not too much fun, I don't want my boys growing up." Draco rolls his eyes and lets Harry by to hug me and they both leave. She stared after them and sighed. _Now I just need to figure out what I'm going to do about Isabella. She's already on the train, so that indicates that she's leaving__. What's going to happen to her if I don't get to her on time? I need to consult Severus about this._ Hermione thought as she made her way to the Headmaster's quarters, needing to talk to him about Isabella's ordeal. When she entered his quarters, she found him sitting at his desk, going over some papers.

"Severus?" Hermione softly calls out to him. He jumps in surprise, but smiles softly when he sees her standing by the door.

"Hello, love. Well, today's the day. We're going to Miss Colvin's house. Here's the address. Here, take this," Severus hands her a dagger to slip over the inner part of her right thigh. Hermione gives him an incredulous look, but he just raises his arms in defence. "Just in case!" He insisted. She rolled her eyes playfully and put the dagger into place, making sure to raise her right leg onto his desk- she was wearing a skirt- and put the knife on her thigh slowly. She nearly laughed when she saw the look in Severus's eyes. Hunger.

"Alright. Let's go!" She said, making him snap out of his little daydream.

"Er, yeah, let's go." They walked out of the gates of Hogwarts and apparated to Isabella's address. When they got there, they saw that she wasn't living in the best of conditions. The windows were covered in mildew and fungus, while the door to the front was beginning to deteriorate. Hermione breathed in deeply, trying to situate herself and she walked up to the door and knocked sturdily. Severus heard a small,

"Coming," from inside. The voice sounded like the girl was around eight or nine. Why would a parent allow a child so young to answer a door? However, when the door was opened to reveal who the person was, they found that it wasn't a young child, but 16-year-old Isabella Colvin. She was dressed in little Mary-Janes with frilly white-coloured socks and a scandalous french maid outfit. Whoever was in charge of this, had a disgusting sense of humour. She didn't even look like a young woman, she looked like a Lolita of some sort.

"Professor Granger? What are you doing here?" She asked frantically, snapping out of child mode and into herself. Hermione began to answer her before she was interrupted.

"Isabella! Get your ass back in here and shut the door, you worthless shit! I'm not paying good money for the air conditioning unit so that you can just open doors and let it all out! You useless girl!" A low female's voice shouts. Both Hermione and Severus bristle at it, but say nothing, choosing to walk in and look around for the woman. They find her laying on the couch, watching television and drinking beer while smoking what smelt like marijuana.

"Who are you?" She shouts, causing Isabella to flinch. Hermione pulls her behind her and watches Severus and Isabella's mother to make sure she doesn't try to hurt him while he's distracted.

"My name is Severus Snape and I'm here concerning your daughter's health and the fact that there is very strong evidence that she's being abused. Care to elaborate?" He asks with that dark, dangerous voice of his, making the other woman cringe.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I sure know that I don't want her. Useless piece of trash. She whines about everything, even just a little punch. Take the little shit and be gone!" Severus tensed up, but set his hand on Hermione's shoulder and indicated that they should leave. All three of them were happy to leave that rancid house. Especially Isabella.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Isabella asked them.

"We're going to take you to Hogwarts where you can be the apprentice for Madam Pomphrey. We went through your records and you've been interested in the healing field?" Hermione asked. Isabella nodded and blushed slightly as they walked. Hermione took a hold of Isabella's arm gently, to make sure Isabella didn't think any harm was to come her way and the three of them disappeared to Hogwarts.

"Well Miss Colvin, you're free." Severus told her, walking alongside Hermione, who had a reassuring hand on Isabella's shoulder. Isabella turned to him with tears in her eyes and disbelief in her tone of voice.

"I'm free?"

"So this is the one I'm going to get as an apprentice? Perfect! Can you brew potions well, Miss Isabella?" Madam Pomphrey asks her. Isabella answers shyly,

"I don't think I'm very good, but I like to brew…." Hermione rolls her eyes. The girl is extremely smart and good in anything she tries to do.

"Actually, Poppy, Isabella is amazing at potions. She'll be the perfect apprentice." Isabella blushes and looks down. Severus smirks. The girl's hilarious when she's praised by someone elder to her. She colours and ducks her head as if she'd like to be swallowed by the Earth at that very moment. She needed a little more confidence. Perhaps Poppy would be the one to do it. Only time could tell, though.

"Well, Severus, I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that that is true, but no more talk! You need to get out along with Hermione so that I can begin training my apprentice!" Hermione and Severus both shared a chuckle and walked out with each other, hand-in-hand.

"We're alone at last, love." Severus told Hermione, taking her in his arms and keeping her pressed against his chest.

"Wait until we're back in your quarters, dear. I need to get this wretched dagger off of me." She told him, taking him by the arm and leading him to his chambers. Severus grinned and walked with her.

"Fine," he said, exaggerating his impatience, causing Hermione to laugh. He opened the door to their chambers and walked inside, the door shutting with a hiss. Hermione took the dagger off of her leg and set it down on the table with a slight click. She turned towards him and smiled, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, his going around hers as well. She goes on tiptoe and kisses him, slowly deepening the kiss as it went on and on for hours it seemed. Finally, they both ended the kiss together. Hermione smiled at him and rested her head on his chest, revelling in the comfort she found there. Severus brought up a pale hand to caress her dark locks of hair. Both were mutually content.

It was almost as if Hermione's eating disorder never happened. Almost as if her self-mutilation problem was non-existent. It was almost as if both of their childhood abuse was long forgotten, buried beneath memories, all smothering the pain that they both felt. For once, they could just forget it all and enjoy life as it was. At least, for that moment. They both knew that they'd have to face all of their problems eventually, just not now. Not today, when they were both so blissfully happy.

* * *

><p>"So…. What are we going to do today?" She asked him. He smirked and put his forehead in the mass of curls.<p>

"Well… for one, you're going to eat. All you ate for breakfast was half a slice of toast, some egg whites, and a cup of tea. You're eating more." Hermione pouted, and stared into Severus's eyes, giving him the "doe stare". Unfortunately, he wasn't one to fall for that.

"Please don't make me eat, I just wasn't hungry!" She told him with an innocent tone. Severus sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"Hermione, you need to eat because even though you may be full, you still need to gain weight. And by the looks of it, you're not doing that." He told her. She sighed and knew in her heart that he was completely correct. She still had doubts about her body in mind, and sometimes, she would throw back up the food she just ate, reprimanding herself for being so disgusting. She wanted to get better, she really did! But how could she if she continued to destroy her body? She tried to eat, but there was always that nasty voice in the back of her mind telling her how pathetic she was for actually eating. The voice told her how everyone hated her, how everyone though she was fat, and that no one loved her because of how ugly she was. Sometimes, the though ruined her, but other days, she brushed it off and ate normally. She was stuck inside of a whirlwind of emotions, and she didn't know what to do with them.

"Look, I know I need to eat, okay? But you don't know how hard it is! Do you think I like myself when I'm trying to starve myself? No! I hate myself because of it, and the only reason why I'm destroying myself and building up a new version of me that I can't even stand to look at is because I'm trying so hard to escape what I hated being! Do you know what it's like? Knowing that you're turning yourself into something you hated being because you were trying not to be someone you already hated? It hurts. Gods, it hurts like hell." Hermione felt tears rush into her eyes, but she wasn't going to allow them to show. She was stronger than that. However, Severus wasn't fooled in the slightest. He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes.

"Little one, I do know what it's like. And, I do know that you're struggling, and I know that you're hurting, and I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do to stop the pain. If there's anything I can do, by gods, tell me! I want to take away all of your pain, but I don't know how! Tell me how!" Hermione stared into the normally emotionless black orbs, which were now filled with pain and sorrow.

"Severus… there's nothing you can do except be there for me. That's all." She kissed him once on the mouth and embraced him tightly, never letting go of him, while he kept his arms wound around her, refusing to release her.

"You know I'll always be here for you, right? I'll never hurt you. Never." Severus kissed her softly, praying to whatever deity that Hermione wouldn't fall back into the clutches of this disease. No, she wouldn't. He wouldn't allow this- this thing to hurt her any more than it already has. She'd be safe with him. Nothing would hurt her as long as he could help it.

"I love you so much Severus." Hermione murmurs into his white cotton button down shirt. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Severus pulls back and stares at her with a disapproving look on his face.

"I never want to hear those words come from your mouth ever again, youg lady, do you hear me? You deserve more than I could ever offer you. If anything, I should be grovelling at your feet and asking what I could do for you." She scowls and crosses her arms.

"You'll never hear me speak of that again as long as I get the same promise from you." Severus smiles at her and kisses her on the tip of her nose.

"We've got a deal, little one." She smiles and hugs him tightly. Very tightly. Hermione breathes in the scent of sandalwood and freshly fallen rain. She breathed in the scent of Severus Snape. She breathed in the scent of perfection. She loved it.

She loved him as Severus loved her. "Now, love, let's go eat." Hermione groaned and plopped herself down on the couch, folding her arms like a petulant child.

"No." Severus closed his eyes and sighed. He'd been expecting this. So, he walked over to where she was sitting and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Her tiny, tiny fists attempted to beat his back, but she didn't exactly succeed. He sat her down at the table, again, casting the charm so that she couldn't leave the table until she was finished eating what he'd put in front of her. Now, what did she like eating?

"Hermione, what do you want to eat? Other than nothing." He added as an afterthought.

"Air," she replied cheekily. Severus scowled. Snarky little minx.

"I meant a substance that would fill your stomach. Something solid with carbohydrates and protein." Hermione rolled her eyes. Severus wanted to see her eyes closed in passion. Wait, scratch that. _Dammit, Severus! Keep your dirty thoughts to a minimum!_

"Fine. I'll eat a very small portion of spaghetti." Severus rolled his eyes at her answer. He began cooking the pasta with freshly cut tomatoes, basil, and onions in the sauce. Hermione would like it. He was sure of this. His mum, Eileen Snape taught him how to make it. It always pleased his father, Tobias, even for a short amount of time. Twenty minutes later, the pasta was finished and Severus had piled a healthy amount on both of their plates. Hermione moaned again, resting her head in her hands. Did Severus want to kill her? She'd never be able to eat all of this! In reality, there really wasn't too much spaghetti on either of their plates, but Hermione just thought so because she didn't want to eat it.

Eventually, she just ate it all and began helping Severus clean the dishes. They would never admit it to each other, but secretly, moments like these mattered the most to both of them. It made them wonder what it would be like to be married and cleaning the dishes with each other while their child played quietly in their room or read in the dining room. It made both of them have hope. However, hope was a nasty thing, really. It made you feel, well, hopeful, but then, it would be taken away from you, and all that's left is a hollow shell of a pathetic nothing. But then again, Severus and Hermione never really got something like that, so they were just going to live with that little bit of happiness until something bad happened and it took away the rest of their temporary hope.


	14. Stand In The Rain: Superchick

_Dear Miss Granger:_

_We have set the date of court __in which you are ordered to attend for the trial against Ronald Bilius Weasley for rape and aggravated assault. You are allowed to bring one witness to stand. The date is August 20__th__. We anticipate your arrival._

_Sincerely, Ministry of Magic._

Hermione gripped the note tightly in her hands. She wanted to cry. And scream. And kill Ronald Weasley. She felt Severus place a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?" His voice was still thick with sleep; they'd just gotten up.

"We have to go to court. Well, I do, but I'm allowed to bring one witness, and that's you." She stared at Severus.

"Well, I'll go with you, of course. I want to see that bastard locked up more than you do. Okay, maybe not more, but about as much." He told her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Severus. Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Severus rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You're very welcome, little one." She breathed in his scent, never able to get enough. His scent was addictive, pure, and simple. It was merely _him_, there wasn't much more to that. It was simply Severus Snape that she was smelling with every single breath. She loved it.

"I wish that they would just throw him in Azkaban, but, of course, they have to have a dramatic court trial, where they'll no doubt be hoping for a dramatic confession, tears, apologies, and then a Ronald Weasley screaming at the court while being drug away to where he truly belongs." Hermione said sourly, while Severus snorted in amusement.

"Well, that's how they've always been, love; we can't change how they're sick, twisted, minds work, only deal with it, and hope that they don't stay in position for very long." Hermione smiles, grateful that Severus has at least tried to make her laugh and be happy. It almost worked, actually. Almost.

"I just want this all to be over with." She whispered, hugging her arms to her chest. Severus's eyes softened when they met hers, and melted when their lips met each others.

"I know, love. I know." He murmured.

"I'm afraid." She told him with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Of what, little one?" Severus whispered in her ear, running his fingers down through her hair.

"I'm afraid that they'll let Ron off of the hook, and everyone will think that I'm a fucking whore." Hermione told him angrily, even through her tears.

"Language," He chided her gently, rubbing the small of her back comfortingly. She snorted, but quieted for a while, leaving them both to their own thoughts; a very dangerous thing to ever do.

"If he gets off the hook… what would we do then?" She asked him quietly. He looked at her, slightly concerned.

"Well, I suppose I would seriously hurt him, and most likely murder the bastard." Severus mused. Hermione snickered and sighed.

"I don't want them to just give Ronald a pardon. Plus, all of my students will know about the trial from the Daily Prophet, and I don't want this getting out. I don't need their pity." She said viciously. Severus stifled a laugh at his fiery little Gryffindor.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that no one tells anyone. Especially that Skeeter bitch." Severus hated the woman as much as Hermione did; Skeeter was the one who thought it'd be hilarious to write an excruciatingly long anecdote in the Daily Prophet about his work for Voldemort. Nosy chit.

"What would I do without you, Severus?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"You'd get through this yourself, because you're just that good." He told her, giving her that irritating smirk that she had grown to love/ hate.

"I highly doubt that, but whatever." She shrugged.

"You can think what you want, little one, but you are a very formidable woman when you need to be." Severus told her. "Now, it's lunchtime, and you didn't eat breakfast. Get up." He planted a teasing smack on her arse, grinning when she turned to glare at him.

"Remember who the one was who set your robes on fire in her first year. Think of what she could do to you now that she's ten years older." Hermione snarked. Severus looked reasonably embarrassed, therefore, her job was done.

"Just get into the kitchen, little one." Hermione just crossed her arms.

"I'm not hungry." He sighed.

"I'm not going through this with you again. Oh, and after you eat, you aren't going to the bathroom. I may be a man, but I'm not as stupid as you think." Hermione blanched. He knew?

"I- I never said that you were stupid. I j-just really had to use the bathroom. After meals." That even sounded stupid to her. Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but said nothing, merely dragged her into the kitchen, plopped her down into a seat, and began cooking food. Hermione sighed. Here we go again….

* * *

><p>"And, did you, Severus Snape, see what happened?" The judge asked, while Hermione looked at her shoes, unable to make eye contact with Ronald, for she knew that he'd make her sick. Or breakdown. Or both.<p>

"I saw Weasley defiling Hermione in the Shrieking Shack, but I didn't see how it all happened. I knocked him out and brought him to the Ministry." He answered calmly. The judge nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm. And what state was Miss Granger in?" He asked. Severus's face twisted at the thought of the woman he loved lying on the ground, covered in blood, and knowing that he didn't stop it.

"She was unconscious." He said stiffly.

"Miss Granger, rise to give your testimony." Hermione froze, but slowly and shakily, rose to give her say.

"I was reading a book, Wuthering Heights, and drinking some tea, when I felt myself being transported to god knows where. I then saw Ronald there, and he- he kept hitting me, and yelling. I was so afraid, that I- I just couldn't- I couldn't," Hermione felt something inside her snap, and she began to hyperventilate.

"If you would be so kind as to allow me to say this, but Hermione is having a panic attack, sir, meaning that Ronald Weasley took her peace of mind, which is against the law, as he has caused grief, anxiety, and depression in her. Along with the rape, which you all know about from the pensieve and Legilimancy, I don't think Hermione should stay here any longer." Severus told the judge with a polite, but very firm tone. The judge blinked. No one's ever stood up to him before; they've all been too afraid of what would have happened to do that.

"Very well. We do need to see the final consensus, however. Those in favour of sending the accused to ten years of Azkaban!" Roughly forty members stood. "Those in favour of sending the accused to a lifetime of Azkaban!" Ninety members stood. "Those in favour of letting the accused go free!" The rest of the court stood up. But it didn't matter. It wasn't enough. Ronald Weasley was going to spend a lifetime in Azkaban. Two guards took his wand and snapped it, then led him out of the courtroom. Severus ran to Hermione, and twirled her around.

"He's never going to touch you again, Hermione. Never," Severus breathed, almost afraid to talk too loudly. Almost as if he thought it was all a dream, and if he talked loud, he would wake up. He didn't want to end this, if it were a dream. It was too perfect.

"I'm free, Severus. I'm finally free." Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "It's all really over, isn't it?"

"It is, little one. It is." Severus kept his arms wrapped around his love, intent on never letting go of her. He'd marry her, then they'd move to the Prince Manor, and just stay there. They wouldn't need to work, but he still wanted to; scaring children was hilarious, and Hermione loved to teach. No, they'd still remain with their jobs. But… what about a child? To be honest, it would be interesting, although Severus didn't particularly care for children, he would give it a try. However, there was an extremely low chance that Hermione would be able to get pregnant…. Perhaps adopting would be easier? Severus wouldn't know until it happened, though. That is, if it ever would.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that anyone will tell Rita Skeeter what happened?" Hermione asked Severus while they ate breakfast in the morning.<p>

"No, I don't. Because they'd be unable to. Everyone who knows about any sort of trial dealing with rape or something of the same sort is sworn to an oath that nothing will ever be spoken of outside of the law." She nodded her head, somewhat understanding what he was trying to tell her.

"Oh, so it's physically impossible for anyone to tell anyone?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Exactly." Severus confirmed.

"That's good. I don't know how I could've lived if this got out." Hermione breathed, occluding her eyes, allowing no emotion to show. No one could know just how weak she felt.

"You would have lived, little one. I know this because you are a strong, young woman, and you will take the world by storm. Most likely by doing something deemed impossible, but who knows?" He told her.

"I love you, Severus." She told him, her eyes shining. Severus smiled and began to clean up, relishing in the fact that Hermione was helping him.

"I love you, too, Hermione." He still couldn't get over the fact that this little wisp of a girl- no, woman, had shattered all of his defences in a single month, and simply crushed every other wall that he kept up as their relationship progressed. It was almost impossible. Not even Lily had managed to do that. How curious. Love. A very strange phenomenon indeed. You see, love was like a drug. It made you do things. Say things. Strange things. Things you would never say if you weren't under the influence of the drug. Now, don't get him wrong; he loved Hermione and knew that she loved him back. It was just… interesting. Love. Severus Snape never even knew he was capable of it, yet here stood before him, living proof of love. Love that was requited. Yes, Severus Snape loved this woman. And his love was slowing coming back. Like the dead awakening. She was gaining weight, but didn't even seem to notice. Hermione is finally coming back. The real Hermione.

Both of them lay in bed after a gentle, but passionate night together, never wanting to leave the other's arms. They weren't intending to until they absolutely had to. Hermione snuggled closer to Severus, holding him and staying on top of him. He didn't really care, though. She barely weighed 7 stone 3, and even though that's more than before, she still needed to gain more. Severus would see to that happening. Neither one of them talked. They both just stayed with each other, basking in the perfection that was silence. Neither one of them could get enough of it, for they've never really had it. Severus was in love with Hermione. It wasn't that poetic, sappy love. It didn't seem so complicated that the poetry kind did. It was really simple. He _loved_ her. That's all it really was. He was in pure, perfect love with the woman laying on top of him.

Hermione felt the lean muscles of Severus's abdomen and chest move when she placed a soft kiss on his neck. She never thought that love would feel this way, really. She always thought that it'd be something like falling in love with a kind, sweet, but kind of stupid boy, who loved her. She imagined him sweeping her off into the sunset. But instead, she got something a million times better. She got someone who could keep up with the kind of intelligence that she adored. She got someone who loved books about as much as she did, if not more. She got a man who was brilliant and handsome. She got someone who was snarky, but very caring and protective towards her. She got everything and more than she could've ever hoped for, and she was happy that way. Finally, she could be herself. She wouldn't be stuck being a housewife, she wouldn't be constantly breeding children- one was enough for the both of them, to be honest-, and she wouldn't ever want anything; all she could need was right in front of her. Well, below her, but still.

She thought love would be sort of like a fluttery sensation like she read about, but instead, it was a raging wildfire burning in her heart, that she couldn't seem to control, nor did she want to. Love was like everything around her exploding every time they kissed, and her not knowing until she came to her senses. Love was like being on a roller coaster, and going up an extremely steep part, then crashing down. It was dangerous, but thrilling. It was beautiful, though. Beautiful like fire, roaring in the fireplace. Perfect, like the light that shone ever so subtly in Severus's eyes when he thought of something witty. Dangerous like being held up by a weak cord and jumping off of a mountain. Thrilling like learning how to do a perfect backhand spring, but not knowing if you'd make it. Love was love; that's just how it was. Hermione was terrified of losing him, though. She couldn't; it'd be like dying the most slow and excruciating death there was. She couldn't ever lose him. Her lips pressed against Severus's sensitive skin on his neck. Without warning, she bit him, though not too hard, reminding him that he was hers, and hers only.

"You are mine, Severus Snape. Understood?" She told him, for good measure. Severus smirked, then bit her neck, only harder, sucking on the spot to make the sting go away.

"I understand. As long as you get that you're mind and that I will never share you with anyone. Ever." The last word was a growl, making her shiver.

"I get it, Severus. I do." She told him, her neck hurting just a bit, but the throbbing between her legs growing stronger. "Gods, I love you." She moaned, sighing at the sensations running through her body, and trying not to concentrate on the prominent erection pressing into her non-clothed core.

"You're mine, now, Hermione. And you always will be." With those last words, Severus plunged into her, flipping her over, and claiming the woman he was madly in love with.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked into the mirror and began to laugh. Sure enough, there was a dark red mark on the side of her neck, along with several running down her collarbone. She'd have to wear scarves for a while, which would be difficult, since it was the middle of August, but she couldn't wait to see Severus; she'd made sure to leave plenty of marks as a little reminder as to who he belonged to.<p>

"What's so funny, love?" A sleepy Severus Snape showed up at the door frame of the bathroom, shamelessly naked, while taking in Hermione's bra-clad chest, and disapproving her shorts.

"Look at this! I'm covered in marks!" He raised an eyebrow at her declaration, and ran a finger along the five bruises spread along his collarbone, the dark one on his neck, and the many sprinkled along his abdomen. She blushed, and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"I may not have as many marks as you, but believe me. I got your message loud and clear last night. Trust me." Severus smirked and began to nibble on her jawline.

"So I shouldn't leave your throat covered in my marks? Only because you understood my message loud and clear?" He murmured against her jugular.

"Mm, no, you shouldn't." She barely choked out. Without even realizing it, she soon found herself against the wall with the Hogwarts Headmaster biting and suckling on her throat.

"Unfortunately, I'm not one to do what I should and shouldn't do. I do what I please. And what I please is to mark you enough times that anyone who glances at you will know not to touch what isn't theirs." He growled in her ear, making her tremble. "I love you, and no one else will touch the one I love." Hermione pulled back to look at him in the eyes.

"Show me how much you love me, Severus. Please." She nearly begged him. Severus could never turn an offer like that down. The spent the better part of the day showing each other just how far their love and lust for each other went.

**I did NOT die, I swear! I've been quite busy lately, what with school and stuff. I'm sorry if the mentions of sex and what not was suck-ish, but I'm not exactly the best at writing them. Review, please! They keep me alive.**


	15. Finale: Nathan Hale Trilogy

"You bitch. I hate you! Because of you, my brother is in Azkaban! You're a piece of fucking scum, and you deserve to bloody die!" Ginny Weasley yelled and screamed at Hermione, who was staring emotionlessly at her. "Do you not even care what you've done? You've gotten him a life sentence in the worst prison in the world! You don't even give a fuck! He didn't even do anything!" The anger was building inside of Hermione. It was building stronger and stronger, burning hotter and hotter until she exploded.

"How dare you! How DARE you! You have no bloody clue what really happened, so before you go and blame others for your problems, you need to get the real story first! You have no right to come to my quarters and yell at me like some sort of uncivilized miscreant! Before you go and assume things, you need to understand what really happened! Now GET OUT!" Hermione pushed the red-headed girl out of her rooms and slammed the door in her face, locking it with a very difficult locking spell.

"What's going on?" Severus asked her, running out of the bathroom in only a towel, offering her a mouth-watering sight.

"Er… just um… it was just Ginny…." She told him, all the while staring at his abs and arms. He eventually realized what she was staring at, and smirked, feeling a bit more confident about himself than before.

"Hm. Well, I need to go and get changed before I catch my death in these dungeons. Then, you're going to get something to eat; it's lunchtime, you know." Hermione rolled her eyes, but went to sit down at the table anyways. A minute later, Severus emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a dark grey button down and black trousers.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her, setting the table. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno." She told him. He sighed and began cooking grilled chicken and a fresh salad. When the chicken was finished, he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay. Pouring both glasses three- quarters full, he then put a reasonable amount of salad on two plates, slicing up chicken and putting it on top of the salad. Then, placing the drinks on the table and food in front of her and where he sat, they began to eat. He with couth, and her with sensibility. They both went together so well, that it was almost a match made in heaven. Well, that is, it would be if either one of them believed in god anymore.

"Thank you, Severus. This was a wonderful lunch." She told him, getting up with him to clean the table and wash the dishes. They caught each other's eyes and smiled softly. Wiping his hands dry on a towel, he pressed his forehead against hers, gently walking her back until she hit the wall. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips, firmly pressing herself against his body, making him hiss in pleasure. She could feel the effect that she was having on him pressing against her lower stomach.

Severus picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, taking her back to their bedroom and setting her down on the bed. Hermione stared into his eyes, marvelling at the beauty inside of his perfect, black orbs and began unbuttoning his grey shirt, deftly shoving it off of his body and running her fingers up and down his pale, chiselled chest.

"Hermione..." He sighed, tugging her closer to him, needing to feel her warmth against him. She quickly discarded her t-shirt and knee-length flowing skirt, glad that she shaved her legs that morning. Severus pressed his prominent erection into her panty-covered core, feeling just how wet she still was, and relished in the fact that he made her gasp the way she did.

He entered her, although slowly, no matter how much she begged him to go faster. He wanted to enjoy the time they had together. He wanted to make love to her, not fuck her. He wasn't going to screw her into the bed, he was going to worship her body, and somehow, Hermione understood what he was doing. Slowly, slowly, they reached their peaks together, he grunting, her sighing, both in love with each other.

* * *

><p>"We should probably get up and eat." Severus said tiredly.<p>

"No. I'm sleepy, and I know that you are, too." Hermione told him, yawning while she did so. Severus smirked and shook his head slightly.

"We do need to eat dinner, love." He told her, summoning his wand and dressing the both of them.

"But I don't feel like it." Hermione complained slightly, burying her face in her lover's chest and refusing to get up, ending up in him sighing and picking her up to carry her into the kitchen, even though neither one of them were particularly hungry. Severus sat her down in a chair and began making noodles with a slightly spicy sauce to cover it. Pouring water with a slice of lime on the rim of the glass, he kept a careful watch on the pot of boiling noodles, making sure that it wouldn't boil over and make a mess; it didn't. Taking out a colander, he strained the pasta and gave each of them an equal amount of food with a plentiful amount of sauce on the top.

"Here you go, love." He said, sitting down with her after getting the both of them their water, and began to eat with her. Eventually, they were both full, and began to wash the dishes, both of them wondering what it would be like if they were married and doing it. Would it feel different? Or the same? Would there be a child playing happily in the room over, or would there even be a child?

Soon, the dishes were done, and Severus told Hermione to pick out a movie for them to watch, all the while nuzzling her shoulder and neck. Giggling, she picked out a movie without really seeing what she was watching. Surprisingly, it turned out to be a horror movie; The Exorcist. Naturally. Nonetheless, they still watched it, Hermione hiding her face in Severus's chest a couple of times while he began cracking up at the "fakeness" of the movie effects, while she playfully slapped his chest.

"Don't make jest! The movie is one of the most disturbing I've ever seen!" She scolded him when the girl began screaming and her head started spinning around. "That's not fucking normal, Severus!" Hermione screamed, as she jumped so much from the sheer terror that she felt, that she ended up halfway on his lap, which he-and his friend- didn't seem to mind all that much, given the fact that her skirt had ridden up to her waist during her little screaming fit, exposing her lovely, black lace knickers. Severus liked the colour black. And lace. Especially combined and describing Hermione's underwear.

"Um… are you staring at my knickers?" Hermione asked, while Severus quickly averted his gaze to the nearly deformed girl on the screen.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, love." He said, feigning innocence while she half-heartedly smacked his head, causing him to growl softly at her, tackling her to the ground and smothering her with kisses, making her giggle as she pulled her face away to breathe. She growled at one point when he started nibbling on her pulse-point.

"Those marks just went away yesterday, Severus. I'll- I'll- I'll do something to you if you make anymore," she threatened him, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on keeping his teeth away from her neck when he touched her in places that made her blush with embarrassment at the fact that she was aroused by what he was doing.

"Who cares? You're mine. Only mine, and everybody will know that." He snarled in her ear, making sure to nibble her hard enough to leave a mark-or five- but not hard enough to break the skin like he found he did last time. She sighed, burying her fingers in his long hair and deciding whether to pull his face closer to her throat, or to push him away. In a strange way, she actually liked having a physical reminder of who she belonged to, but it also seemed so… dirty, almost? Was she sick, for liking something so wrong? Perhaps she was, but at least she wasn't into anything too… um… erotic. Like… BDSM? No, she was terrified of it, but it's been rumoured that Severus liked it, although, she couldn't see it; he just wasn't like that.

"You're thinking so hard that I can almost hear you." His voice rumbled against his chest, making Hermione blush. She sure hoped he couldn't hear what she was thinking!

"Er… well, sorry." She mumbled, looking down at her feet. He smirked.

"You seem embarrassed, love." He teased her, grinning when she mock-glared at him.

"Shut up! I am not!" She insisted, knowing that that definitely wasn't the truth. "I'm not!" She said for good measure, knowing that Severus didn't believe her for one bit, hence his smug facial expression.

"Whatever you say, love." He said, kissing her nose and turning back to the movie that Hermione didn't seem to enjoy very much. He tackled her, making her squeal.

"Dammit, Severus!"

* * *

><p>Sometimes, he drove her crazy. Sometimes he made her mad with want. Sometimes he made her giddy with love. And other times, he was just himself; a cocky, arrogant bastard. And yet, she didn't really care. She still loved him.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't have a child. They were thinking about adopting a child, probably an older one with magic.<p>

Severus smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"She's perfect, love." He whispered in her ear, making her grin.

"Yes, perfect indeed." She responded. The girl in question was a twelve-year old girl with long black hair and green eyes. She had pale skin, freckles lightly sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and a interesting talent. Anyone whom she saw more than once, she'd be able to draw them in graphic detail.

Severus and Hermione found that out when they found drawings of not only them, but Harry and Draco, as well as some of the children from her Primary school. They were astonished and immediately got her into lessons with a professional artist, who seemed to care a lot for the girl. He was Harry and Draco's son, Scorpius. He was nineteen.

* * *

><p>Severus tried to kill Scorpius because Scorpius was trying to kiss Cassandra, Hermione and Severus's daughter. She was only fourteen. He was twenty-one.<p>

Then, Hermione reminded her fuming husband how much older he was than her, which made him calm down a bit, and listen to Scorpius's pleas for him to wait until his daughter was of age. Severus agreed, but was still a little pissed when his daughter was of age, and immediately began dating Scorpius, although he was happy for his little girl.

Soon, he happened to be marching her down the aisle, handing her over to her fiancé, who happened to be Scorpius. Severus really wanted to hurt the little prick, but his daughter loved him, and probably wouldn't ever speak to him again if he murdered her future husband.

Hermione was clapping for her daughter when they kissed, joining together as husband and wife forever. She wrapped her arms around her scowling husband, unfolded his arms for him, and hugged him tightly.

It was late at night when they came. The sons and daughters of the old Death Eaters. She knew that she should have been more prepared for the killing curse, but she wasn't. It hit her, killing her instantly. Her husband jumped up and roared with anger, taking down more than five people before being killed much less kindly than his wife.

* * *

><p>Even in death, they argued like no other.<p>

"Well, that was a stupid thing to do!"

"I honestly think that I did it out of bravery!"

"You Gryffindors confuse bravery with stupidity!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself!"

"I'd rather you do it for me."

No one really cared how much they argued, they just cared how much Personal Displays of Affection they showed each other.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, she really missed her daughter. She wondered if she was okay and happy with her husband. Sometimes, she checked in on them, and was satisfied with what she saw.<p>

She saw a loving husband, two little children, and a wife, pregnant with another child.

She was proud of her daughter and what she'd become, although she did want to meet her grandchildren, life really just doesn't work that way.

She felt arms wrap around her, and knew who it was; Severus. She leaned back and kissed him, smiling. She was lucky to have him with her.

* * *

><p>They both had horrible lives, so perhaps that was why they got to be happy around the second half and after part of it? They didn't really care, they were just happy that they found someone whom they could open up to and confide in their life. Now, they had each other in death, and it was lovely. They were the luckiest people ever.<p> 


End file.
